I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: A collection of Harvest Moon Christmas one-shots, each written for every good friend of mine on Fanfiction. Many pairings portrayed. Enjoy!
1. For Adam:  Kathy x Grey

**Basically I have dedicated a Christmas one-shot to every individual good friend of mine on Fanfiction. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Just to let you know, these are going to be published _alphabetically._**

* * *

><p><strong>This is for <em>Adam, <em>AKA GreyHeartedHero. Check out his stories! :)**

**And this pairing is Kathy x Grey!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For Adam<strong>

As I stared up into the sky of swirling winds and sprinkles of snow, I pondered on the fast approaching subject of Christmas.

It wasn't really my thing, Christmas.

Sure, I received presents and such from family and close friends. At the genius moments I gave presents to others. But the subject of thinking and finding the right present for someone special – no, that was not really my thing. Like, what if I gave the wrong gift to the wrong person?

Answer: They'd probably hate me forever.

What kind of person would love a gift that they didn't like? That would be strange. I couldn't afford being strange.

So I honestly could not risk that. At all.

Whose friendship was I talking about?

Her name: Kathy.

Right. The lean woman who loved to ride horses in her spare time, who's long blonde hair tumbled in endless waves, streaming out behind her as she galloped across the island. With her sleek leather jacket shining underneath the radiant sun, and those denim blue skinny jeans and tough combat boots...man, I just couldn't think of the right gift for her.

There were so many choices. From the woollen beautiful scarves at the Tailors to the hearty paella specially cooked at the Inn...what could I get her?

She had such a complicated personality. Usually she wore a smile, cheering everybody in the room up with her laughter and jokes.

At first I had the assumption that she was tough yet had a kind heart.

When she stepped near a horse, her toughness washed away into an everlasting pride. As she mounted her horses, that patient expression dissolved into a longing restlessness to set off into the distance.

Then there were her grumpy times, those moments when she shoved everyone away and yelled at them without explaining why. Including me.

For Kathy? This present absolutely had to be perfect.

Why, you ask?

Well, I might have been a tad romantically interested in her...

Okay.

You got me. Not a tad. _A lot. _

So as I strolled through cozy and Christmas charmed Harmonica Town, I thought, _A scarf would be great, but she has too many. _It was true. Almost everywhere she went during the winter, there was a scarf looped around her neck!

Then I thought, _Maybe jewellery. _I would sure think a silver necklace with a sparkling gem nesting within it would be good-looking and well suited to Kathy.

But it wasn't worth the risk, because I had no idea how serious I was about Kathy.

I had asked my sister, Sil, for advice. Which wasn't the best idea, but what choice did I have? Immediately she chanted, "Cookies and chocolate is the way to woman's heart!"

It was then that I regretted asking my sister this question, because realistically, cookies and chocolates was the way to win _her _heart.

While ambling about, I collided into someone. "What the -?" I jerked back, avoiding an embarrassing situation of being pushed to the soaking ground.

The other person said in a somewhat high pitched voice, "Ugh," and I realized it was Julius. There was no man who would talk like that and have vivid violet hair like him. It was crazy, believe it or not. Shaking that disturbing streaked head, he glanced up to identify me.

"Grey!" Julius exclaimed, which just confirmed it was him altogether.

"Julius," I acknowledged with a tip of my head, completely keeping my cool. "You're feeling okay?" My moist sneakers scuffed against the dry patches of snow.

He nodded, and replied, "Yeah."

After a few moments of awkward silence, I began to debate whether or not I should ditch this guy and leave him standing there on the empty street.

Then he interrupted my train of listless thoughts and said, "You look troubled."

This guy was way too observant for my liking. Giving him a perplexing glare, I replied in an unenthusiastic voice, "I am." Julius tilted his head in curiosity, so I was prompted to continue. "I can't seem to figure out the perfect gift for Kathy."

After a few seconds of more awkward silence, Julius raised a pale finger. His face was priceless – it was as if he thought he was a genius and his idea would be worshipped by me forever. Which almost was, because I wouldn't worship Julius anyways.

"I have a rose back at my place – why don't you give that to her?" Gleefully, Julius placed a bony hand on my shoulder, which I managed to shrug off before he got anymore touchy.

However, I still thought he was a complete dork and a genius at the same time.

Clapping my hands, I loudly said, "That's it! How much do you want for it?"

"My friend," Julius said with a grin, "you can have it for free."

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning at promptly ten o' clock, I showed up on Kathy's doorstep. It was my luck that fresh snow was powdering the ground, slowly drifting from the sky.<p>

In my opinion, it was fate that the sky was a beautiful clear blue and the snow layered the ground in perfect mounds. There was no better mood before seeing Kathy on Christmas morn.

With the delicate rose in my hand along with a Christmas card that I had attempted to create, I knocked on the door.

Once again I glanced down at the card. It was a plain crisp white, with an evergreen tree covering the front. Above the tree hovered a Harvest Sprite sticker, which I had a feeling would entertain her. It was one of the yellow ones – with pinched faces and red cheeks in their pointy red and green suits.

Inside the card read, "Merry Christmas, Kathy!" As simple as that. Simple was enough, and would be satisfactory.

When Kathy opened the door, my head snapped up. "Oh, hello Kathy," I greeted, nodding.

"Hey, Grey," she replied, leaning against the door. She brushed her thick hair back as she raised an eyebrow. I found it cute that she was wearing a knee-length emerald green skirt paired along with a long-sleeved cherry red shirt. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Immediately I held out the rose to her in one hand and the card in the other. In the bright light I distinguished the many colours of crimsons. "Uh, this is for you." A blush spread across my cheeks. I hoped she didn't notice.

She looked down and gave a sudden "Oh!" I noticed that she was blushing too. The blotches on her faces were hard not to take note of. "I didn't expect you would actually give me a present..." muttered Kathy. "This is so sweet!" She grinned.

"Have a good one," I added. "All the best."

Then Kathy did the unthinkable.

Kathy leaned over, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "Thank you."

That was all I could even ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, Adam. :)<strong>


	2. For Alma: Skye x Jill

**Thanks to the many supporters of this story, already. Just to let you know, a one-shot is going to be published everyday. Until Christmas. So watch out for this! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To almaa30. Or just simply Alma. Skye x Jill!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For Alma<strong>

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

Rocking on my heels, I lightly bit my lip. My eyes squinted, trying to see beyond the awkward mounts of snow and rocks. My boyfriend told me that his present for me would be arriving soon – but it had already been ten impatient minutes without anything emerging.

He also wouldn't tell me what my present was, or what kind of present it was. It was a little frustrating, as I was anxious about the gift. What was it?

I shivered. The cold was almost getting to me. It snaked up my thick jacket and scarf bunched around my neck.

Skye grinned. He reached up to tug on loose strands of my dark hair and replied, "It's already here."

Finally!

As he gestured towards the direction where I had been looking, I twisted to see. Sure enough, something was quickly approaching. From where I was standing, the chime of jingling bells reached my ears.

The heavy thuds and nimble clicks sounded as the figure neared, and then I realized what they were. "Those are horses."

Their mocha coloured pelts were recently brushed, velvety and vibrant in this fluffy weather. "Those are horses," I said again, because I did not expect this coming. Out of all things, horses dragging a sleigh? What was this? I was confused. I didn't understand.

"Only for the best," Skye smoothly said, pleased with my puzzlement. "We're going to ride in the sleigh."

Then I understood.

I let out a little relieved "Oh" and relaxed. "I couldn't ask for anything more," I excitedly told him. "I've never done anything like this before."

Giving me a look that said, _I know, _Skye rewarded my astonishment an adorable wink. "That's why I'm taking you on this. I know you'll love this."

"Probably," I replied, and I caught his intense gave. His emerald green eyes were like vivid gems in this mountain of pure white. I could stare at them all day and never get lost. So because it was at the top of my head, I commented, "Golly Skye, your eyes are looking gorgeous today."

Letting a teasing laugh escape from his mouth, he replied, "Jill, every day your eyes are gorgeous. They're always so big and beautiful, and I forget almost everything else around me when I see you."

He just took that as an excuse to give me a compliment. I knew it. Lightly shoving him, I said, "Come on; let's get on these horses already, handsome."

"Alright, darling." Extending a gallant hand at me, Skye couldn't resist the smirk creeping on his face. I eagerly grabbed it and tried not to punch him again for being flirtier than usual today.

The horses whinnied and with a satisfied snort, they halted in their tracks. From behind they trailed overlapping footprints, pressed deep into the ground. Scuffing the snow, the two horses craned their heads to see whether or not we were getting in the sleigh.

Shooting another smile at the driver, Skye inquired, "You have all the blankets, right?"

Blankets? I shot him an alarmed look. He honestly didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. But I was aware that he wanted to. But where was he getting the money for all of this?

I hoped he didn't steal the money.

Skye caught my look and laughed. "I didn't steal the money Jill, don't worry about it."

And I believed him.

The grey-bearded driver dipped his head in agreement. "Like you said." His voice was enriched with French and he stumbled over his English dialect like he rarely spoke it. Clearing his throat, he added, "And Mademoiselle Lumina contributed hot chocolate."

Lumina? I laughed. "Hot chocolate?" The perfect drink for a freezing day like today!

Skye led me into the sleigh. It was an oak brown with a sturdy structure. The grand sleigh overall was very comforting as I settled myself in a billowing red cushion without hesitation. Soon after, Skye hoisted himself in. He directed the driver to go.

With a tug on the reins, the horses began to trot. It was slow and steady, and as Skye pulled the blankets over my chilled body I smiled. After a few moments, I warmed up, leaning against his firm shoulders. He handed me a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "Here," he gently said, and I gratefully took it.

In my grasp it was warm against my bare palm. I lifted the cup up to my lips to taste the spinning drink, and immediately I was filled with a glow. The rich taste brightened my taste buds as I gulped the hot chocolate down, careful not to spill a drop. It tasted like heaven. My mouth was exploding with the milky cocoa.

"This is delicious!" I remarked, watching as Skye raised the cup.

Skye shrugged, and then laughed. "She's rich," he reminded. "She's supposed to have the best things."

I snuggled into Skye a little more after finishing my cup. "Thanks for today," I said, reaching out to peck his cheek. A flush spread across my face as he turned to me, a line of moist brown covering the top of his lip. "Uh," I said.

"What?"

"Nothing," I decided to say. Instead of taking a napkin, I leaned closer to swipe my tongue over his lips. "You got a little chocolate there," I told him with a smirk.

He gave me a kiss. "Do you want more?"

That was when I stared into the distance. I could see the peak of mountains tipped with snow, and the clear blue sky above surrounding it. The evergreen trees sprouted in various places, houses were tucked into little gaps. Below, the thin layer of ice cracked, floating and drifting in water. I thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"This is beautiful," I said. "Thanks so much. I love you."

His hand around my shoulders patted me. "I love you too, Jill." I could smell the curry on Skye. I nestled in the crook of his shoulders a little closer.

After a few moments of silence, Skye asked, "Could you please say that again so I can remember it forever?"

I laughed. Shaking my head, I replied instead, "Merry Christmas, Skye."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you saw this in your Twitter messages, Alma! Season's Greetings!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to reviewers Xx Eve Of Destruction xX (HEY, YOU'RE ALIVE! *glomps*), FlamingIceWolfGirl, floopyrocks, fooboo24, Grey-Hearted-Hero, and pepsipiggy.<br>**


	3. For Ann: Bo x Luna

**For the one and only Ann. She also goes by Aqua, and IceeSuicune on Fanfiction, but she's still Ann to me. :) **

**Get reaaady for some Bo x Luna! **

* * *

><p><strong>For Ann<strong>

"Everybody! Get on the dance floor!" The booming voice of Hamilton startles Bo. He jumps in his standing spot, wincing at the bumbling man holding his stomach and strolling around the beach. "I'm sure you all can't _wait _until New Years!"

Bo self consciously tugs on his striped green tie.

_Hamilton is really an idiot. _Sometimes. He's a great mayor and all, but sometimes he takes things way beyond what everybody else wants.

Like dancing. Who's there to dance with? Most people at the beach look nervous or scared out of their wits to ask someone to dance. Bo sure is.

Scratching his sandy hair, he mutters, "Man, all these girls are too good for me."

First he watches elegant Candace with her flowing ballroom dress.

It suits her thin body well. The swirling shades of iridescent violet complement her ocean coloured waves of hair.

There's a serene simpering expression on her face, and that soft smile never fades away as she performs a small spin. Her dress puffs into a small circle while her hair splays around for a split second.

For a second, he considers asking the older woman to dance. But Bo shakes his head as Julius steps up to offer his hand. He figures it wouldn't have mattered if he asked her to dance anyways. She would have probably said no, because they didn't talk much and were total opposites.

But on the dance floor, she's still a beauty...

_She's not my type though. _Nervous, inexperienced Bo standing next to a mature breathtaking Candace would not look good.

A bubbly laugh rings out on the beach. It sounds so cute; Bo has to turn his head to identify the laugh. The girl turns out to by Candace's sister, Luna. She's only two years younger than Candace – which makes her only one year younger than Bo.

She's now alone at the side of the beach. From not far away, Luke is skipping away with a grin on his face. It doesn't take Bo long to fit two and two together. Luna doesn't seem to mind being alone. There aren't many residents on this island compared to a city, so people can't walk down the streets of the town and not see a familiar face.

The residents are immensely close in their relationships. Bo wonders why she's unaccompanied. Luna's a flamboyant girl; full of giggles and compassion. It's strange that a person as friendly as Luna doesn't have a date to this festival.

He notes her cascading hair tonight. Usually they are tied in two adorable high curling pigtails, but tonight they fall into a swirling blend of coiling pinks. The layers are soft ringlets, smoothing out after each turn. Admiringly, Bo approaches her.

"You look pretty tonight, Luna," he admits, shyly smiling. She really does. Her pastel pink gown sits perfectly around her waist, floating down. The sheen makes him think that it is made of silk. Blushing, Bo pulls away. "Sorry, I just really had to say that. You really do."

_Oh goddess, now she thinks I'm a loser... _Meekly he shrinks back and Luna raises an eyebrow. But her face breaks out into a grin. "You really think so?"

"I-I do."

"Thanks Bo!" A blush crosses her face and she reaches up to twirl her hair with her fingers. She doesn't look awkward at all. In fact, she seems a bit modest. "It means so much, actually. I was scared that I wouldn't look okay because my sister messed up my dress a couple of times – actually, I messed it up, but I still didn't know if it would be ready in time and..."

Bo carefully touches her shoulder. He likes her and all, but he's not too sure if he wants to hear her rant about the makings of her dress. "Luna? Are okay?"

She sighs. "I don't know, Bo, I don't know. I don't have a date, Candace looks so happy, but really, I'm enjoying it by myself. Or not. I kind of want a dance partner but there's no one here who would ask weird Luna to..."

_Here she goes again. _

"Uh," he interrupts. She looks at him. "Would you like to dance?" At that moment, he knows those are the correct words.

Luna beams. Grabbing his hand, she giggles and says, "Let's dance!"

Before he knows it, she's sweeping him across the beach. She keeps laughing as he nervously steps around, with one hand clasped with hers and the other resting on her waist. "Don't be so nervous!" She remarks, bringing them closer. "It's just dancing!"

He blushes again, for she's a much better dancer than him. Stammering, Bo attempts to follow Luna's movements as he replies, "That's the thing. You know, I'm not as good as you." He didn't expect Luna to be a skilled dancer. He had expected her to be of average.

"I'm not that good," she admits, stopping in her tracks. For a few minutes she sways back and forth, the hand on his shoulder tensing. "I just...dance." Luna says this in such a truthful way that Bo has to look at her again.

Clearing his throat, he compliments, "Then you're a natural."

"I suppose." With a shrug, she continues leading the dance. She honestly says, "You're actually pretty good too. I mean, I've danced with Luke before. You're better than him."

Bo chuckles. "Are you sure? Luke's better than me in everything." From gathering wood to getting girls to cooking meals...everything! "Honest."

Her blue eyes are flashing, piercingly staring at him in amusement. Shaking her head, Luna protests with another laugh, "I'm being honest too!"

Suddenly, Mayor Hamilton's voice echoes on the large beach. "The countdown for New Years is starting in ten minutes! Is there a willing volunteer couple out there to light our annual fireworks?" He's on the wooden platform, a mike in his beefy hands.

"That guy is a crazy idiot," Bo jokes, but Luna whips around in his grasp, shooting her hand in the air.

"Us! Us! Me and Bo! Me and Bo! Luna and Bo!" she's squealing, beginning to hop with Bo's arms still entwined around her body. "Pleaseeeee!"

Bo bites his lip. He's unsure about this. Hamilton's weird couple events can be pretty embarrassing, in his opinion. The couple that volunteers stands in front of the whole island and performs whatever the Mayor wishes for them to do.

Most of the residents usually enjoy it, but Bo thinks the whole thing is plain strange.

"Are you sure?" he asks. He personally doesn't mind volunteering, but he'd prefer not to.

"Of course!" she replies, grinning. She gently nudges him. "What have we got to lose? We know everybody here."

Bo admits she has a point.

Cheekily, Hamilton beams. "Bo and Luna! Come up!" he encourages, holding out the microphone in their direction. "You guys are going to light the fireworks to start the night!" Without the mike near his mouth, his voice sounds distant.

"Right!" Luna chirps.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Bo asks because he's never lit a firework before. Not knowing what to do, he approaches the firework behind Luna. She's carefully crouched down, so that she doesn't kneel on the hem of her dress. "I don't do this kind of stuff."

She looks to give him a surprised glance. "You haven't? Gosh, it's so much fun! You just light it like lighting a candle, and it explodes!"

Alarmed, Bo repeats, "Explodes?" Is it really safe to launch this firework? People can get seriously injured!

She immediately understands his confused, and snorts. "No one gets hurt or anything."

He relaxes.

At a minute to twelve, Luna lights the match. As she nears the wick, she pauses, then cranes her head towards Bo. "Do you want to light it? I mean, since you haven't done this before."

Hamilton behind the pair, chortles. "You actually light it _together,_ youngsters!" Turning back, he announces, "We are starting the countdown! Everybody!"

Without hesitation, the crowd of villagers begin clasping hands with another. Their steady chant rings throughout the town. "TEN...NINE...EIGHT..."

Hurriedly, Luna quickly hisses, "Bo! Get over here!"

"SEVEN...SIX..."

"What?" Bo doesn't understand.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE..."

Luna shrieks, "GRAB MY HAND RIGHT NOW!"

"TWO..."

Bo grabs her hand. Together, they place the match against the wick.

"ONE..."

The fireworks suddenly burst into the sky with a soaring wail. Rapidly shooting towards the moon, the fireworks seem like a launching rocket. It crackles in the star-littered night, the vibrant colors exploding with joy. Popping sounds staccato over Castanet's spacious land. Snatches of dazzling golden mixed in with azure blue, and a dash of flaming orange scatter.

Cheers ring out in the crowd. Choruses of "Happy New Year" and "oohs" and "ahhs" are constantly repeated.

Streams of light twinkle as they gradually drop, dissolving in the dense air. A couple of flickering lights flash in the sky for one last time, before burning out.

"Wow," says Bo, in awe. He's still unconsciously clinging onto Luna's hand. From his eyes, it's as if the Goddess painted the sky with a magical brush. It is _so _riveting. "This is beautiful!"

Luna squeezes his hand, and he looks down. "Wow," he says again, this time a little shyer. "This _is _beautiful." This time, he's talking about her.

Beaming, Luna kisses Bo's cheek and says, "Happy New Years, Bo."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, Merry Christmas AND happy early sixteenth birthday! <strong>


	4. For Bethany: Luke x Silver

**Your favourite pairing, Sil! Enough said. Check out The Silver Arrow, one of my best friends, you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>For Bethany<strong>

I'm peacefully dreaming about me and my kid and my husband and my family, gathered around the lovely shining Christmas tree. We're endlessly laughing while snacking on cookies, and giving each other intense bear like hugs.

Then Luke brushes a hand against my ear, and I turn to look at him. His eyes are sparkling more than ever today. He's a gift from the goddess. I want to kiss him. I want to touch him. Especially first thing on Christmas morn.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asks, pressing his lips to my forehead. His lips are fiery, the heat still lingering on my skin when he pulls back. "Or you still want to keep eating?"

"Me?" I reply, eyes wide. "Of course I want to keep eating!"

Then we're sitting on the bed. We haven't snuggled under the covers yet. He's wearing his blue snowman pyjamas; I'm wearing my red-hot candy cane ones. "Today was a good night," I comment, raising my hands over my head to stretch.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, Luke says, "No kidding."

We fall back into the bed and –

Little crawling animals snake about my neck. The send jitters down my spine, tickling my throat in such a hilarious way that I want it to stop.

My eyes fly open as I screech in horror.

The first thing I see is a little pipsqueak with azure blue hair, intently starting at me with those intense eyes. "Are you awake, Mommy?" she questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Mommy's awake," I laugh, and it's the truth. Ruffling her thick curly locks, I comment, "Lethany, what time did you wake up today?" Beside us, Luke stirs under the covers. He's cuddled up with his big fluffy pillow, a serene smile on his face.

Shrugging, my daughter replies, "The two hands were pointing at the eight!"

I glance at the clock – it's 9:12. "You woke up pretty early," I remark, patting the space between Luke and me. Eagerly she sits.

"When's the family coming around?" Luke's expected mumble startles me. I glance to the side to see him sitting with a lazed smile on his face. He ruffles Lethany's hair with his gigantic hand. "Morning, Lethany."

"They're coming around at ten," I clarify, rising from the bed.

"Come on! Let's have breakfast!" Lethany exclaims, following me.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can start opening your presents," Sil tells Lethany. She grins at her, waiting for her excited face to break out into an impatient expression. When it does, she can't help laugh. "What are you waiting for?"<p>

With a titter, she tears the colourful wrap away. The box shakes under her energetic grasp. Her golden eyes brighten as she sees the clear box, with the gift inside. "A unicorn!" she says in awe, leaning forwards to study the stuffed animal.

"A unicorn," Luke repeats, smiling at his four-year-old daughter. His smile widens as she manages to tear the package open to cuddle the fuzzy pink plushie in her grasp.

"It's beautiful!"

"And sparkly," giggles Sil, patting Lethany's head. She probes the sparkles alongside its majestic horn. "Yenno," she comments, stroking the cosy arm of the unicorn, "now Mommy and Daddy don't have to sleep with you anymore."

Luke agrees. Crouching beside Lethany, he says, "You have...what's his name?"

In shock, Lethany whines, "I don't want my unicorn to be a boy! My unicorn is a girl!" With a hmph, she clutches the unicorn closer to her body. "My unicorn's name is Glitter!" Satisfied, Lethany rocks back and forth on her rear.

"Glitter, huh?" Luke mutters. "Girls..."

"Shut up!" Sil playfully swats Luke with a shake of her head. Then as she laughs, she reminds, "Last time I checked, you liked _blue sparkles_ "

He protests, "_Blue _sparkles are manly! But _flippin' pink sparkles..._" Disgusted, Luke holds his hands up. "You see, pink sparkles are for girls..."

"Pink sparkles are for Daddy!" Lethany cheers, crawling over to give both of them a big hug. "Blue sparkles are for Mommy!"

"Great," Sil says, while Luke asks, "You sure about that?"

* * *

><p>Lethany is simply staring out the window, seated at the couch and sipping her hot chocolate. Sil and Luke are side by side at the kitchen, continuing to prepare Christmas dinner. Suddenly, Lethany jumps, excited. "Ciego and Risale are here!"<p>

"What?" Sil yells. "Already? The turkey isn't done cooking!" In frustration, she stomps over to the door and opens it. "You guys are _way _too early!" she hollers at the family.

Shey raises an eyebrow. "You are _way _too late," she points out, stepping in without a slight hello. She deeply inhales the scent of spiced turkey and potato salad. Laughing, Shey remarks, "Need any help?" Striding to the table, she takes note of the food Sil and Luke has prepared. She rests the paella adjacent to the ketchup bottle.

"No way!" Sil retorts as Risale bounces up to her.

"Hiya, Aunt Sil!" He cheerfully greets, giving her a kiss on the cheek. His silvery hair falls into his green eyes. Turning, the five-year-old then yells, "Lethany!" and runs over to give her a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Risale! Mom and Dad gave me a unicorn for Christmas!" says Lethany.

A little absentmindedly, Shey leans so she's level with the sizzling turkey. "By the way, Merry Christmas," she says in that light voice. "And turkey, how are you doing? Are you ready to be _eaten_?"

Gale is dressed in a t-shirt and jeans rather than his mystic robes for once. "Merry Christmas," he says with a deep nod. Smiling, he joins Shey by the turkey. "The turkey isn't going anywhere, Shey."

"It's going in my stomach!" Shey jokes, and Gale laughs.

"Auntie Sil! Auntie Sil!" Ciego tugs on her red cardigan. She looks at him, inquisitively eyeing him.

"When did you get here?" she asks.

"Right now!" Those large purple eyes are wide with happiness. "Oh yeah, Auntie Sil! Merry Christmas!" With a chuckle, Ciego runs to join his friends.

"Merry Christmas to all of you!" Sil shouts after them. Luke is now besides her, the tips of his mouth showing signs that a chocolate cookie has entered his mouth. With she sees this, she demands, "Were you eating my cookies again?"

"I definitely did eat your cookies," Luke simply says and then chuckles.

"Fine," she cheerfully replies, and twists to see Diego pacing down the uneven path with a platter of vanilla cake frosted with icing. "Hey Dieg! You brought cake!"

Diego impatiently says, "Ciego ran off without us!" She taps her foot against the frame of the door, annoyed. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, Mom!" Ciego bellows. "Oh my gosh Lethany! Is that a unicorn you got there?"

"Thank Goddess he's here!" She rolls her eyes. After handing the cake to Luke to bring into the kitchen, she points behind her. "Chase is right there."

Sure enough, Sil can see Chase holding a plate of delicious baked corn in his hands. "Hey, guys!" he calls. "Merry Christmas!"

"Is there anyone else?" Sil jokes, raising a hand in greeting. "You guys are all coming inside one after another!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Luke booms. They all fall silent.

Then they burst out laughing. The choruses of "Merry Christmas, Luke!" repeat in the season filled house along.

Then they all begin to lovingly hug each other, for the love of the event and heart-filled feeling of happiness has been recognized.

And Sil is finally satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Another should be up by tonight! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, girl! :) Merry Christmas!**


	5. For Cam: Cam x Keria

**Right-o. Thanks for the support, especially to floopyrocks, FlamingIceWolfGirl, and MagicalSquaresOfDarkness.**

**Enjoy Cam! Hope you're still awake by the time I publish this. (: Cam x Keira on the spot!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Cam<strong>

I met up with Keira at the lake.

Personally, I thought she was going to arrive at the lake later than I was, but to my surprise, when I stepped between the trees, she was already there.

She was sitting cross legged on my favourite rock, simple staring into the distance. Her long Chinese styled dress draped over the stone, the edges grazing against the snow frosted grass. Pale hands were folded in her lap in nervousness, rubbing together in the winter chill.

In her glassy gray eyes was a look of peaceful dreaming.

It almost made me laugh about how serene she seemed – nobody could do that like Keira. With her flowing glossy black hair cascading over her thin shoulders, pooling around her body and over the rock, the posture of her body was of impeccable beauty.

"Keira?" I was already behind her, my breath sliding out to brush along her ear. I could sense the heat of her body; it was causing me to feel warm and fuzzy all over in this harsh weather. The weather was gray this morning, the freeze of air biting my skin. As I shivered, despite the swelling warmth, I wrapped my arms around her.

I then noticed she wasn't wearing her blue and red headband. I wonder where it went, but all those thoughts disappeared when she simply turned and gave me a lovely smile. She didn't answer; and she usually didn't anyways. I fell in love with her before she began to talk to me.

And there she was, snow dusted Keira, and she was all mine.

"You're here," was all that I could say.

Kiera embraced me back and replied, "Of course I am." She pressed her tender lips to mine, and even with my closed eyes, I knew she was smiling at the contact. I was too. "I would never miss this for anything, Cam."

"So, tell me what we are going to do," she said after we broke apart.

With a grin, I held up two pairs of skates. "Ever heard of ice skating?" I hoped she hadn't, because I wanted this experience to be different for her. It was fun introducing something as simple as ice skating to Keira.

Luckily, she shook her head. "What is it?" I dangled the skates a little closer to her, and she gasped. Jerking back just the slightest, she anxiously asked, "Are those knives on the shoes?" Was there a flash of fear in her eyes?

Wincing, I pulled the skates away. That wasn't the idea I was going for, and I expected that she wouldn't think that way anymore. "They're not, they're not," I reassured the frightened woman.

"What are they, then?"

Gesturing at the blade of the skate, I calmly replied, "These are to keep your balance on the ice. Yeah, they're sharp, but they won't hurt you as long as your hands don't touch them."

Slightly relaxing, Keira tilted her head to the side. "You're precisely sure, am I right, Cam?" she asked, beginning to stand. But placing my hands on her shoulders, I push her back down.

"Yes. And you're supposed to stay sitting down so I can help these on your feet."

"Very well." She slipped off her tiny black ballerina flats. I guessed her size, and I figured that these were perfect for her.

When I managed to slide them on her feet, to my relief, they were of perfect size. "Be careful when you stand up," I instructed while firmly tugging on the shoelace. "You don't want to fall down in these." As I laced them together, I searched my mind for any very important necessities. "Also, I think you should hold on to me most of the time, because at first, skating is difficult."

"Very well," Keira said again, waiting as I put on my own skates.

At last, I stood, and patiently held out my arms. She confidently grabbed them and hauled herself up to her feet. Almost at once she stumbled, a small squeal escaping from her mouth. I laughed again, because she was just so darn cute.

"Come on," I gently coaxed, and carefully led her towards the lake. When I reached the edge, I placed one foot on the slippery ice. The frost slid against the blade as I pushed against the surface, the scratching sound reaching my ears. "Are you ready?"

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "As long as I am with you, I am ready."

I couldn't ask for anything more. That was all I needed. Sweeping her in my arms, I gradually glided across the smooth glassy ice. I attempted to lead her, hoping that she would quickly grasp the concept of skating.

To my astonishment, Keira was skating perfectly. With her billowing dress, it was as if she were floating as she naturally moved. The moment I let her go, she twirled out of my grasp without hesitation and trouble.

She's better than me! My thoughts were blown away. She should have told me if she knew how to skate!

Giggling, Keira's eyes light up. "This is so much fun, Cam!" she exclaimed, sliding towards me. "This is called skating?" When I dumbly nodded, she sighed, "I feel like I have done this is another life time!" With a dazzling grin, she grabbed my arms.

"You probably have," I admitted, referring to how she's been asleep underground in a mine for years before I met her and woke her up.

Shrugging, Keira tugged me along. "I do not remember." Then she turned to me, eyes full of puzzlement. It was as if something was troubling her. Frowning, she asked, "Cam, people skate all year?" She leaned forward in anticipation.

I had to laugh at this. "No, Keira," I tenderly replied, touching my chilled fingers to her lips. "It happens in the winter, around Christmas time."

And at that moment, I had to crush her to me. There was nothing better than her in my embrace, and her breath heating in my ear. I could hear her slow inhaling and exhaling, the firm palms of her hands resting on my shoulders. As she hugged me back, she asked, "Cam?"

I said, "Merry Christmas, Keira."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays, Cam!<strong>


	6. For Connie: Will x Chelsea

**TO CONNIE, or pepsipiggy as her pen name is. Chelsea x Will is your favourite, and I know I've met you like two weeks ago but I feel like we've already seriously connected. Thanks for thaat. Omg, Connie, and I had like an emotional breakdown two days ago and my guy friend got me through it like how sweet is that? :') K I'm done, just read!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Connie<strong>

"Hey, Will," Chelsea waves her boyfriend over to the table in the diner. She's sipping her morning tea with a book resting in her lap. The expression on her face is untroubled like usual. "How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while, man."

Will quickly averts his eyes towards the wall clock. "I don't have much time," he informs her. "I wish I could stay and chat with you, darling, but I got to run."

"No way," she protests, swiftly pulling a chair at her table. "Order your food and come sit down, and let's converse, William." Impatiently she pats the cushion on the surface.

Will quickly takes the seat beside her, charmingly grinning. "Miss Chelsea," he greets, granting her a kiss on the cheek. "I have been preparing for tomorrow night."

Chelsea slowly nods then says, "Right. Starry Night. How could I forget?" With a soft sigh, she rests her head in her hands and smiles at Will. "So what have you gotten planned?"

"You will see," he replies, standing to grab his ordered hot chocolate and triangle sushi from the counter. "You'll love it."

Giving a small groan of disappointment of his departure, Chelsea says, "Are you sure? You can't cook." Dubiously she taps her chin. "Maybe I should seriously make the food."

"Don't mention a thing. I got this handled." As he slaps down the money, Will adds, "Remember to arrive at my house at six tomorrow night. Don't let my attempted cooking go to waste, now."

"Why wouldn't I show up?" she calls before he leaves the diner.

* * *

><p>Few moments after Chelsea nervously rings the doorbell to the steps of her boyfriend's yacht, he swings it open. "Ah! Darling Chelsea," Will exclaims and sweeps his hands to gesture at something he can only spot from where he is standing. "You made it on time!"<p>

Slightly suspicious, Chelsea questions, "Were you expecting me not to be on time?"

"No, not at all," Will admits, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was just, you know – anxiously waiting."

Chelsea relaxes. "That's fine, then," she says, stepping inside. Suddenly she's greeted by exotic scents of mutton substances and the leafy essence of plants. They're filling her nose. As she sucks in a breath, she eagerly makes her way towards the table. "It smells so good!" she enthusiastically comments.

When they reach the table out on the patio, decorated with bright cloth and two rose tulip scented candles and shiny cutlery waiting for their hands, she gasps, "Wow, this is beautiful!" Her azure eyes are brilliant with awe. "You actually managed to cook something!"

"I have my many sources." Proudly gesturing towards the table, Will announces, "Dinner shall be served!" He pulls out a chair, eyes twinkling.

"You're too sweet, Will," Chelsea praises, pecking his lips. She giggles and sits. "You're the best." Her thin hands fold on her lap, suddenly self conscious in this gorgeous atmosphere. A warm wind brushes against her face. Today is a good night for a dinner like this.

He also takes a seat while telling her, "The meat is duck and a delicious, healthy mix of vegetables." Again he grins, that knowing grin of his. "I hope you enjoy it."

She blushes. "Wow, my favourite! O-of course I will."

"And it's all for you," he reminds with a wink. "And the weather is beautiful as well."

"The goddess has blessed us." Laughing, she extends a hand to take it into his. Looking into his eyes, she says, "Thank you."

Then together, they enjoy a perfect dinner with the stars brilliantly shining high above.

* * *

><p><strong>Still fuzzy. Maybe I should text him.<strong>

**Hahaha anyways, hope you enjoyed Connie! Merry Christmas in Asia! (:  
><strong>


	7. For Courtney: Selena x Luke

**Courtney, have you heard of the band One Direction? Well, hmm, I'm listening to them right now. I think some of the songs represent Selena and Luke here, kind of. Hahaha. Here's your favourite pairing! ;)**

**Check her out! xStarxShinex. Or else you have not truly read about love. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For Courtney <strong>

"Idiots." Selena rolls her eyes, ceasing her dance movements. "I don't know why I stick with you guys." She throws her hand in the air to strike a pose of pride. "I don't drink, and I never will."

She smiles with a feeling of sensibility.

Luke chuckles and rests his glass against the glossy table. It makes a dinging _click _as he sighs and rests his head in his hands. "Selena, I highly doubt that," he remarks, grabbing her well toned shoulders. His eyes are shining, that familiar sparkle of gold twinkling.

With a high giggle, Selena pushes Luke far enough so that his hands are to himself. She isn't the touchy type, especially around drunk men. Flipping her sheer of scarlet hair, she scoffs, "Maybe, but you are _so _drunk right now."

Luke keeps his distance this time. Grinning, he replies, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't get drunk as much as you think, though." Ironically he picks up the cocktail beverage and raises it to his lips to take a gulp. Selena can clearly hear the chugging sound of the drink running down his throat.

After he finishes it off, he sighs. "It'd be funny if you drank though."

Owen lightly punches him on the arm. "Dude, are you kidding me? If she were drunk as much as you, you'd guys be sleeping together all the time!" Making a noise of disapproving, he rests his head in his hands.

"Hey!" Luke's face turns a cherry red. He slightly slurs, "That's not funny!"

Selena reaches out to harshly slap Owen on the shoulder. Giving him a menacing glare, Selena growls, "Don't even joke about that."

Turning back, Selena kneels to skip around tracks on her CD. She wishes to find a good song to dance to without these oddities in her mind.

Beside Owen, Kathy seriously nods. "They probably would, but we don't know."

"They would," Owen cheerfully replies, drinking his beer.

But she bursts out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Selena, maybe you should drink right now and we'll see what happens!" Her emerald eyes flash in mischievousness. "I wanna know!"

"Shut up," Selena carefully listens to the backtrack of her music. She does her best to ignore her surroundings, and bathes in the sounds of blowing pipes and heavy drums. The Egyptian Christmas swing brings a shake in her body.

In her mind, she sees the dry beaches with water crashing against the shore. Markets with sellers of enriched wine and exotic jewellery are calling for her bargain, advertising their wonderful stocks. Rioting kids are running down the cobbled beach, endlessly chasing one another.

Selena begins to dance like one making their money in such an environment.

Swaying her hips, she makes her way towards the dance floor, raising her hands gracefully in the air. As Selena steps to the beat of the music, a smile simpers on her face.

Her body stylishly moves in a natural way to the beat. She spins and smoothly twists into a tropical dance.

Heart racing, Selena begins to slow. When she finally stops, music faded out, she looks to her left to only see Luke wearing a dreamy expression. "What?" she irritably asks. "I don't like you staring at me like that. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?" he questions, standing to face her. "You're hot."

"I wouldn't say 'hot,'" she replies, referring to her cold emotions towards others on Castanet. She glares at him, waiting for the man to shrug and sit once more.

Goofily grinning, Luke says, "Fine. You're sexy. Incredibly sexy." He chuckles at his admiring comment.

She appreciates the compliments, especially from a good looking guy like him. But she's used to the flattering remarks from other men. So she shoots back, "You're drunk. Incredibly drunk."

"Damn right, I am." He attempts to give her a sloppy kiss but she pulls away, disgusted. She doesn't like people's different attitude's when they're drunk.

Glancing at the clock, she says, "Go home, drunken man." Conscious of the late time, she quickly pulls on a thick wool jacket. Selena frowns at the clock. A week till Christmas, and she still hasn't wrapped her Christmas gifts for her friends. There are yet a couple of presents to buy as well! "Sorry Kathy, I got to go. You don't have to pay me today. I have errors to run."

"No problem, babe," Kathy serves Owen another fizzling beer. With a saucy wink, she comments, "Have yourself a good night."

Nodding, she begins to leave. How do you even wrap a gift in the first place? _Mom always helped me wrap my presents, but she's all the way on Toucan Island... _

Someone stops her from pushing the door open. "Aw girl, leaving already?" Luke's face is full of disappointment. Gaze averting to the polished ground, he complains, "I was hoping you'd dance for me some more!"

"Huh. Yeah, right." Selena grins because he's so adorable. But he is still drunk. "You're going to see me tomorrow. We see each other every day, Luke."

"This is different!" he protests, shaking his head. "I like you dancing for me!"

"And you know," Selena starts, "I'd like to let me-"

"Whoa!" Owen loud, surprised tone causes the three of them to turn their heads. Pointing a finger, his jaw drops. "S-Selena and Luke are under mistletoe!"

Selena tilts her head up to observe the door way. Sure enough, Owen is right. The spring of leaves gently curl over the edge of the frame. The mistletoe hovers over the couple, patiently waiting for the kiss to happen.

"Okay, now what?" Selena calmly asks. She wonders if Luke is actually going to kiss her. She doesn't want him _not _to, but at the same time, she doesn't mind if it does. The question is whether or not if he will.

A smile spreads across Luke's face.

"Easy! I kiss you! Duh!" He exclaims.

Then he plants his perfect lips on Selena's cherry red ones and sweeps her off her feet. Instead of the sloppy kiss she expects, she's met by the caressing feeling against her lips. She leans in, deepening the pressure.

Selena enjoys every second.

It is clear Luke did too, when they pull apart.

"That was amazing," he cheerfully says, the golden hue on his face darkening to a rosy pink.

She replies, "That's a very Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, I don't get bothered by Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, however you use the phrase. Courtney, Merry Holidays! Happy Christmas!<strong>


	8. For Elizabeth: Vaughn x Chelsea

**Herro Elizabeth, we haven't talked for like three weeks. How ya doing? :) For the legendary HarvestMoonLuv, with a fic of her legendary OTP Vaughn x Chelsea!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Elizabeth <strong>

On the first day of winter, Chelsea is at Mirabelle's house. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't mind – probably because Chelsea and Julia are best friends. Also, he seems to have taken a strong affection to Chelsea.

All in all, he rather enjoys her visits.

Randomly, Vaughn asks Chelsea, "What's your favourite fruit?" He tilts his head to the side, bangs of silver sweeping across his amethyst eyes. Lightly he reaches out to tap her shoulder, to prompt for the answer.

Without giving a second though, she replies, "Strawberries." Slightly bashful, she blushes. Nervously giggling, she asks, "Why?" Self-consciously, Chelsea brushes her brunette waves of hair behind her ear.

Casually, Vaughn replies, "No particular reason."

* * *

><p>On the third day of winter, Vaughn delivers Chelsea's much awaited miracle potion to her door.<p>

"My cow will have the baby by spring!" she cheerfully says. A proud smile crosses her face as she takes the miracle potion from his hands. "It'll be so healthy. Thanks, Vaughn!"

He pulls his large Stetson over his eyes. "No problem," Vaughn replies with a smile. Before she shuts the door, he quickly says, "Wait."

She stops. "Yes?"

Lifting the hat so she comes into his wavering sight once more, he asks, "What's your favourite animal?" This time, he's blushing.

Not finding anything strange about this, Chelsea replies, "A puppy!"

Vaughn thoughtfully nods. "Alright," he easily says. "Have a good day." He waves before turning to leave.

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>On the eighth day of winter, Vaughn encounters Chelsea in Mirabelle's kitchen. She's laughing with Julia about something to do with Gannon and his grand hilarious attempt at playing Eliza's violin the other day.<p>

He leans against the marble counter, a smirk on his face as he listens to the conversation. They don't seem to notice him.

"Poor Eliza!" Chelsea exclaims. "She was like, so embarrassed!"

Cutting in, Vaughn says, "Eliza was laughing pretty hard though."

Chelsea nods at Vaughn. "That's true. But still..."

Julia snorts. "She's like twelve. She's stuck with Gannon long enough. She's pretty used to him."

Shaking her head, Chelsea replies, "I know, but I feel like she's younger! That ribbon in her hair is so darn cute! I just want to cuddle her up and – argh!" She wraps her arms around her body with a laugh. "Red suits Eliza a lot."

"Is red your favourite colour?" he questions, thinking of Eliza's red ribbon looped around her blonde curls.

She chuckles. "Of course!"

Vaughn smiles.

* * *

><p>On the thirteenth day of winter, at promptly ten in the morning, Chelsea walks into the Cafe. There, Vaughn is sitting, casually sipping his bowl of steaming porridge.<p>

"Morning," she greets, jutting out her chin. She grins and sits adjacent to Vaughn. As she slips her jacket off, she calls, "Nick, could I please have ramen!"

Nick nods and disappears into the small kitchen.

"Ramen?" Vaughn asks, slightly surprised. "You like ramen."

Chelsea gives him an odd stare. "You don't," she replies in a matter-of-factually tone. She's also a little surprised. "How can you not like ramen? It's my favourite food."

"The MSG gives me severe headaches," Vaughn explains, wincing at the thought of oily instant noodles.

He realizes he has successfully picked up on more information about Chelsea.

* * *

><p>On the nineteenth day of winter, Vaughn passes Chelsea on the dirt path with his hands full of milk jars.<p>

She's excitedly talking to Natalie, hands waving in the air and her face alive with resonance. "And you know," she continues, "they're so fluffy and shiny and sleek and beautiful!"

He assumes she's talking about puppies again.

Stopping his tracks at the shipping bin, he loads the bottles of milk he collected inside the container.

Natalie nods. "They're like, rainbowish too!" She sighs, brushing her hair back. In amusement, she imitates...whatever animal she's imitating.

Vaughn has realized they are not simply talking about puppies. As he finishes piling the milk in, Chelsea cheers, "That's a fantastic unicorn, Nat!"

"Unicorns, huh," he mutters under his breath.

* * *

><p>On the twentieth day of winter, Vaughn sits on the mossy stump of a fallen tree and begins to write in a beaten up notebook.<p>

His black pen scratches across the paper.

"_Strawberries are red_

_Unicorns are blue_

_Dear Chelsea_

_This poem is for..._"

"Hiya, Vaughn!" Her grinning face pops into his view. "Whatcha doing?"

Flustered, he jumps and replies, "Journaling." Now on his feet, he carefully brushes embarrassing flecks of moss off his rear.

"Wow! You journal?" She laughs, like she can't believe it.

"...Yeah..."

She laughs again. The tall trees sway with the floating breeze. They remind him of her. Or she reminds him of the trees. It doesn't really matter. Clasping her hands together, she says, "Awesome! I do too!"

He suppresses a smile, but all he can think to say is, "That's cool."

For the next few moments, they don't exchange words. His lips are turned up and she still has that happy grin, but neither bothers to look away.

It is as if a light bulb appears on her head. Her expression turns from joyful to even more joyful. "I remember! I want to ask you something!" she eagerly says.

Vaughn patiently waits, clutching the notebook in his heavily gloved hands.

Figuring out he isn't going to speak, Chelsea asks, "Would you like to come to the Starry Night Festival with me?" She isn't shameless or shy. Instead, she's intensely staring at him, expecting an immediate answer.

For the first time in a while, Vaughn grins. His teeth sparkle in the afternoon sun. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>On the twenty-fourth day of winter, Vaughn knocks on Chelsea's door at about six in the night. The smooth sheet of paper in his clutches flutters in the tender wind.<p>

He has a strong feeling she's wearing non-formal, everyday clothes like him. But he decided to lose the hat today. The air against his thin flapping hair feels strange.

When she opens the door, he's pleased to see that she is, indeed, wearing non-formal clothes as well. "Good evening," he greets.

"Vaughn!" she says, her hands rising to her perfect mouth. "You're not wearing a hat!"

A little irritable, he asks, "Am I supposed to wear a hat?" However, he cannot keep the amusement out of his deep tone. "Heh. Happy Starry Night, Chelsea."

"Come in for dinner!" she invites, and begins to retreats to the kitchen.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Here." He nervously hands the paper to her. "I hope you like it."

Confused, she says, "What's this?" Curiously taking the paper, she comments, "Wow, it looks so pretty!" Admiringly she notes the neat, cursive hand writing and flower designs along the border. "What is this?"

"Read it."

Her eyes skim over the page. Then she begins to process the words. Slowly, she recites,

"_Strawberries are red_

_Unicorns are blue_

_Dear Chelsea,_

_This poem is for you._

_You're quirky and loud like a puppy_

_Your voice brightens my day_

_When you laugh, it's contagious_

_You always have something funny to say_

_The colour red suits you_

_Actually, you're very colourful_

_And from your soft hair to your beat up sneakers_

_You're absolutely beautiful_

_Ramen is your favourite food_

_Porridge is mine_

_Chelsea, I really like you_

_Will you be mine?_

_Love, Vaughn._"

She pauses and deeply inhales.

"What do you think of it?" Vaughn nervously asks, shifting from foot to foot. He hopes she likes it. He worked hard on it, especially because poetry isn't a very good strength of his. "I hope you –"

"VAUGHN!" Chelsea wraps Vaughn in a bear hug. She can't stop laughing. She's happily kissing his cheek many times, yelling, "Of course I'll be yours!"

He can't imagine this occurring any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalalalalala Merry Christmas!<strong>


	9. For Erin: Kana x Erin

**Whatsup, Erin. I hope you're feeling better while staying home sick, hahaha. Enjoy this one-shot between you and Kana, though! **

* * *

><p>He launches another snowball in my direction, and I have to duck behind a tree. It whizzes past my ear, barely brushing against the lobe.<p>

"Ha! You didn't get me," I declare, not daring to come out. I pack clumps of fresh snow in my hands and begin rolling them in my heavily gloved hands.

"Stop dodging my snowballs!" he protests with a defeated groan.

Squealing, "I don't want to get hurt!" I rub and shape snow with my hands. Quickly I work to reach my objective, while I yell, "Go away while I plot my revenge!"

Droplets fall down the sleeves of my shirt. The chill of the ice freezes my skin. Shivering, I stop for a moment to slip off my left mitten. I'm frantically rubbing the back of my bare hand, attempting to get the blood moving faster.

Finally, I pick up a snowball and begin to stand.

At that split second, Kana calls out, "Why would I let you get revenge?" His deep voice causes me to jerk. The masterpiece ball crumbles in my grasp.

I scowl. _You startled me! _"Jerk."

He starts to laugh so hard that I have to poke my head around the trunk.

Smash.

I shriek, wiping the remains of snow off my face. The cold leaves an imprinting sting enough to last me for at least a good house. Quickly I wipe my wet face against my t-shirt. "What the hell! I hate you!" But I really don't.

Kana knows this. Chuckling, he replies, "I know you don't."

I don't bother to say anything. Defeated, I sit, sniffling and wiping my face. "You win," I mumble dejectedly, not looking at him.

He walks over to me, and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Erin, I'm sorry." Even with his sincere expression I can tell he is confused. I don't blame him. If I were him, I'd be confused too. Laughing, go getter Erin, sitting on the ground and "near to tears?"

"Don't worry..." I start, and then break out to a yell. "ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Quickly I shove some snow in his face and pounce on Kana.

He wrestles with me. Our hands are joined, pushing against each other. He's strong. I'm strong. We battle, rolling across the snow with little fragments of it rolling down our backs. When we stop, I brush off the dusts of snow on his brown head.

Both of us are laughing our heads off.

"I knew something was up!" he exclaims, kissing me. He's using his arm to support himself above me.

As he stares at me, I begin getting lost in those heavenly brown eyes. They twinkle. "I'm not trusting you near a load of snow ever again."

"You better not," I seriously reply, reaching up to crush him down to me. I use our bodies to turn so that I'm now on top of him. "I have all the rights to not give you a kiss right now."

"No way." His lips brush against my ear.

I giggle, and slip off his muscular body. I pull him up with me while commenting, "I know you can't live without me." Teasingly I nudge him, waiting for his response.

Finally he says, "Whatever. Don't shove that into my face."

"Ah," I embrace Kana, burying my head into his warm chest. "Don't worry. It's Christmas. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you aren't."

He's smiling as he gives me one last kiss before heading home for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmmk. GOOD NIGHT, MERRY CHRISTMAS, GIRL. (:<strong>


	10. For Floopy: Angela x Luke

**For Floopy**

On the snowy path, Angela impatiently tapped her feet. Where was he? Frowning, Angela checked her watch one more time. 6:37 PM.

He claimed that he would arrive by six sharp. Angela frowned, concerned about her date's whereabouts. This wasn't good. If she got stood up on this, she'd literally slap him the next morning. He especially failed to show on their date on _Starry Night_! That was just horrible.

Starry Night, to Angela, symbolized romance and everlasting bonding. That was _so _not happening with her and Luke now.

Angela blew on her hanging brown bangs, to push them off her forehead. Before she moved to leave, she noted the pretty orbs shimmering above. Brilliantly they gleamed, everlastingly glittering against the black atmosphere.

Her ears picked up on the sounds of footsteps, but she had yet to see Luke looming in her gaze. Twisting in her spot to check over her shoulder, Angela hugged her thick jacket closer to her chest. Sure enough, her friend Renee was ambling down the path, iron fishing rod in hand.

"Evening, Angela," Renee smoothly said as passing. She stood tall as she slipped past Angela, head tilting towards to sky. If Angela looked closely, she could see the stars reflected in Renee's glassy brown eyes.

"Nice stars out tonight, huh?" Renee paused in her tracks, spotting something extraordinary.

Nodding, Angela replied, "They are." She smiled at Renee, surprisingly not feeling alone anymore. She wasn't that close to Renee, but that didn't mean tonight she could take the opportunity to get to know her.

Renee turned and Angela saw the usual dreamy look etched on her friend's face. "I think it's absolutely mesmerizing, the way they twinkle and shine on such a dark night..." Letting out a long sigh, she let the rod twirl between her thin hands.

After Angela makes no sign to comment, she added, "So what are you doing at this fine hour?" Plainly, she was referring that Angela didn't hang around Flute Fields often, and that it was different seeing her.

Making a noise of disappointment, Angela raised her eyebrows. It was clear she didn't want to say anything about her so far missed date.

"Oh, darling!" Renee sympathetically said, laying a hand on her shoulder. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. "Now who would want to stand up a nice gal like you?"

Miserably, Angela mumbled, "Luke..." She was close to tears. They were welling in her eyes, threatening to slip out.

"There, there." Renee took Angela's hand and led her towards the bridge. She allowed herself to be pulled towards the river. "Dear, you got nothing to worry about."

Angela stifled another cry.

Then, encouragingly, Renee asked, "Wanna fish?"

* * *

><p>First thing the next morning, winter the seventeenth, Luke was knocking on her door. It was about ten, the morning sun gleaming high for Angela to see through her window while luxuriously sitting on her bed.<p>

"Angela!" he called. The edge of his tone was frantic, pleading. "I'm sorry!"

The moment she heard his voice, she scowled. "You don't have anything to apologize for!" she yelled, slamming her book shut, making her way towards the door. "I can't believe you, Luke! You, out of all people, had to-"

"Ditch my girlfriend because Dad had an accident," Luke finished on the other side of the wall. In his voice there was unbearable pain that even Angela could decipher behind closed doors.

She was at loss for words. Desperately she wished to reach out, and her mouth to shape the words, "What happened?" But that would get too personal, perhaps too personal for Luke to handle.

"I'm sorry," Angela said, leaning on the cold door. Dear goddess, he was probably shivering out there in winter's chill, arms and legs tensing under the numbness beginning to rack his body.

For a moment, he choked, and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, babe."

One moment, the door was swinging open and the next moment, Angela was hugging him. Suddenly, she was sad, sad for Dale and sad that she almost didn't give Luke a chance.

"It's fine," she whispered, rubbing circles on his hard back. "Don't worry about a thing anymore."

Luke said back, "I'm sorry I ruined your Starry Night." Then he pushed into her hands a basket of freshly made cookies. "But happy late Starry Night." Luke bashfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling.

Slightly skeptical, Angela looked at the basket. "Luke..." she began, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"By the way, I didn't make these cookies. I was supposed to bring them yesterday, and I dunno if you want them anymore, but..."

Angela pressed her lips against his. When they pulled back for air, she said with a reassuring smile, "All I could ever want is you anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>No comment. Hope you enjoyed, Floopy. Merry Christmas!<strong>


	11. For Fox: Vaughn x Chelsea

**You'll always be Fox to me. I don't know if you like Vaughn x Chelsea anymore, but hope you enjoy! Thanks for being there, Fox. (xX Eve Of Destruction Xx) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>For Fox <strong>

The old man gradually ambled down the gravelly steps. His back was aching and the worn bones stretching under his rough skin. Yet, he didn't mind. Even with the pain, it was always worth it. When it came to his wife, his acts were unconditional.

He used his cane to reach beyond the extent of his hand. It pressed against the mushy snow, digging into the powdery fluff. Pulling his weak body forward, he muttered to himself, "There's no rush, she'll be waiting here like always."

In his left hand he grasps a simple, flawless red rose. He chose red out of all colors not because of love, but of the color of her headband that she so fondly wore in her younger years. Perhaps she would laugh, the memories flooding back to her like a rushing river.

He smiled.

Today was twenty-third of winter. As of today, she would be eighty-three. Then within two weeks, he would be eighty-six.

Ah, yes, today would be a day full of happy memories.

Doting on the recall of him and his wife sprinting up these very same steps, he chuckled. Together they were heading in the direction of the picnic spot, rather than the yard of tombstones. She held a basket in her right hand, while he carried the delicate camera and blanket.

During that summer, the grass was lush, slightly waving along with the breeze. The sky was clear and a brilliant blue. It was absolutely perfect.

_The old days, _he thought, his heart feeling warmer than earlier.

The man approached the top of his destination, walking towards her resting place. "Chelsea," he muttered, closing his faded amethyst eyes. "I miss you."

The last time they visited here together was to place flowers at her mother's grave. She had died the year before from breast cancer. Chelsea was still heartbroken, but beginning to accept that her mother was truly gone. He handed the spring of sunshine yellow tulips to her, and she carefully arranged it across her grave.

"I miss you, Mother," she said, tears forming at the eyes.

That evening, he held her in his arms, assuring her that everything would be alright, because she was watching them from heaven.

There were so many memories between the two of them. From the times to tending to the jittery chickens, or happily swimming at the warm beach, or even cuddling close together in the cold – he loved her to this day, and was unable to forget. How could he forget, with the life she's given him?

"Vaughn," she used to say a decade before she passed away. "When I leave, remember that I'm in heaven, watching over you."

He had to remind her, "When _I _leave, I'll be watching over you in heaven."

They met when she was the age of eighteen. What Vaughn remembered most from the meeting were her dazzling blue eyes. They gave him the feeling of happiness and warmth, like the morning sky on Christmas morn. For the next sixty-one years, those brilliant eyes never dulled in the least.

Then there was her laugh. The giggles ran through the village like a rooster crowing at dawn. Her laugh was awkward and gangly, but contagious.

As he bent his head, staring at the name etched on the grave – _Chelsea Williams _– Vaughn was prompted on the day she died. It was simply because of breast cancer, like her mother, but still nearly tore him apart.

She was seventy-nine at the date. She was still absolutely beautiful, without a doubt. Pale wrinkly skin that stretched when she smiled and thin, gray strands of hair at her chin was enough. Vaughn no longer thought of her brown wavy locks or that olive complexion. Chelsea was perfect the way he was.

Slowly, Vaughn blinked the tears away. "Chelsea, I can't help but cry," he said to the grave. Because it was too difficult to easily bend down, he let the rose fall over the soft earth. It landed without harm. He could imagine her smiling from above.

"I wish you didn't die." He choked, but clutched onto his cane for balance. "I miss you so much, but..."

He desperately wanted to shed tears. However, today was Chelsea's special day, and he would greet it with reconciling. That was she way she would have wanted it.

Vaughn smiled through his sadness. Tilting his head up towards the heavens, he said, "Happy birthday, Chelsea."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Holidays. :D<strong>


	12. For Gabe: Cliff x Claire

**For Gabe **

"You know how to make gingerbread cookies, right?" Claire asks. Nervously, she rests a large baking bowl on the kitchen table. She retreats to gather more supplies, worriedly glancing at her boyfriend.

Cliff smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about a thing, Claire." He piles ingredients on the surface. When he turns, he brushes her thin, blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes.

Placing measuring utensils along with a whisk next to it, she continues, "I mean: I don't know how to bake..."

He presses his lips to his soft forehead. "I know how. Don't worry. These are going to be cute." After rearranging the utensils, he confidently leans over to read the detailed instructions.

His quiet girlfriend relaxes. "That's excellent."

"Okay. So let's start." Cliff reaches out to grab a measurement of one cup. "Are you ready?" he questions. Then with one hair elastic he pulls his brown shaggy hair into a loose ponytail. "I sure am."

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Like this?" Claire uses her thin fingers to poke the moist mix. With his unoccupied hand she carefully pours milk from the carton. It streams off the edge, splashing into the bowl.<p>

"No!" Cliff quickly stops Claire and winces. Taking the dripping carton from her hands, he explains, "You measure the milk in one cup, like this." He holds out one cup and tilts the carton. As milk sloshes inside, Cliff adds, "You have to measure, otherwise it's not going to turn out right."

Claire only thoughtfully nods.

* * *

><p>She reads the words, <em>stir the mix<em>. Claire is confused. She's aware that she has never experienced baking in her life, but this is just ridiculous. How is she supposed to stir the mix? With a spoon? With her hands? "Uh...Cliff...?" Feeling insecure, she shakes his arm. "A little help here."

He turns, and she can't help giggle. His pale face is streaked with the fluffy flour and the complexion of amusement. "Yes?" he carefully asks, using a towel to dab at his flushed cheeks.

"I'm supposed to use a spoon for this...right?" She flushes and slumps her shoulders in self disappointment.

Cliff laughs. "Yes, Claire." He wraps his ginger scented arms around her. "Don't be afraid. These will turn out great."

* * *

><p>Claire asks, "Does ginger taste good?" Holding up the container, she twists it, examining the labels. Her mouth turns down.<p>

"Definitely. Why?" Cliff grins. She's so adorable.

Uneasily, she says, "The ginger that they put in sushi always tastes bad."

It's hard not to recoil. Clutching his stomach, Cliff begins to chuckle. He doesn't stop until light tears spring to his eyes. Beaming, he says, out of breath, "Claire, this is a different kind of ginger!"

"...Oh."

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Claire is sitting cross-legged in front of the heating oven, eyes wide and observing the rising dough. Her face is flushed from the rising warmth steaming out of the oven.<p>

"What do you mean?" He's confused. Eyebrows knit into a V, he says, "You mean, like are we going to make more? Or you mean like, are we doing anything anymore?"

Claire giggles, rising to her feet. "No, silly," she says, grabbing the neckline of his shirt. Giving him a sly smile, she continues, "Are we going to make out or just sit here and wait?"

* * *

><p>When the oven begins to beep, Cliff notices a slight smoke steaming out of the sides of the oven. With his hair rumbled, he exclaims, "What's that?"<p>

He quickly walks over to the heated oven, and frowns. "Claire, did we do it wrong?" Grabbing a pair of thick oven mitts from the counter, he continues, "This doesn't seem right."

"I don't know," she honestly replies, joining him. Leaning forwards, she says, "Maybe we burned them."

Grimacing, Cliff remarks, "I think we did." Cautiously he reaches inside the oven. When he pulls it back out, he begins to laugh. "We did!"

He rests the platter on the table with a hiss. "That's crazy hot!"

Claire can see the black crisp cookies, sizzling on the surface. They sizzle as they expose to air, shrivelling into a smaller ball. She can't even tell that these were their beautiful golden brown gingerbread cookies. It looks nothing like it.

Appalled, she says, "We screwed everything up!" Bitterly, she scowls and says, "No more gingerbread cookies for Christmas! We screwed it up. I can't believe I let you use my kitchen, Cliff, because..."

Cliff cuts her off by covering her mouth. "Shh," he says, "be quiet. If I wasn't kissing you in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." His brown eyes are wide and serious, resisting the urge to fall to his knees and have hysterics about the event.

Under his grasp, Claire begins to giggle. Soon enough, he is too. As they titter and chortle, rolling on the wooden floor, Cliff gives her a giant hug.

"Cliff!" she whines. "We don't have Christmas cookies!"

He thoughtfully ponders about that. He concludes, "You know what?" He patiently waits for Claire to answer, with a grin across his face.

Claire cocks her head to the side. "What?"

He replies, "I'm happy enough to have you for Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON, GABE.<strong>

**Maligayang Pasko!**


	13. For Jinidil: Claire x Gray

**For Jinidill**

I quickly shove Gray to the ground, and push my body against his. It's nothing sexual, don't worry about a thing. I'm just simply on top of him, giggling and gently kissing him.

And, to make it clear, he's kissing me back.

Thoughts are racing through my mind, thoughts whispering, "I love you" and "I'll be with you to the death."

"You're cute," I tell his bright blushing face. In the cold, my lips are numb. But nevertheless, I keep pressing them to his, relishing our moments together in the snow.

Maybe years from now, if we get married, I could say to him, "Remember that day when we lay is the snow and kissed for nearly an hour?"

In that thick Scottish accent, he'd say, "Right, I do."

When Gray looks at me, I say, "No, scratch that. You're _gorgeous._"

"You're beautiful," he growls, reaching a hand out to twine through my hair. The blonde strands get tangled in his fingers. As he pulls me closer to him, he closes the space between us that I wasn't even aware of.

The scent of cinnamon and fresh wood floods into my nose. Oh boy, he smells so heavenly. I can cuddle with him all night and I wouldn't get tired of that smell.

After pulling away to take a breath, I roll off of him. "Don't get too energetic," I tease, using the mitten pads of my fingers to tweak his red nose.

"How could I?" he murmurs against my hand. He falls against the snow, and sighs.

I do the same. The chill of the snow meets the back of my head. Bits of powder get stuck in my hair, slipping in the tangles like it belonged. It feels refreshing, if not disgusting.

Snuggling closer to Gray, I say, "We should totally make snow angels."

Gray stares at me. At that moment, I suddenly feel self-conscious under his unwavering icy blue gaze. "What?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

He then chuckles, averting his stare to observe the sky.

"Angels live amongst us, in the stars," he poetically says, gesturing above. The sky is a bright, clear blue, stretching beyond for the world to see. "They guide us and love us eternally. We follow their footsteps and love them as well."

"Mhmm." I pick on his shirt tail sticking from underneath his jacket. Why is he telling me this? I know all of this. I believe in what he's saying without a doubt.

Gray smiles. "You'll always be my angel, darling. We don't have to put it in snow when it's in my heart."

I have to playfully punch him while saying "Aw" to make sure that this is real and actually happening.


	14. For Kat: Maya x Chase

**I don't know if it seems like this to you guys, but I'm falling behind on publishing these one-shots. Gotta keep writing, gossh. xD Ten more to go, haha!  
><strong>

**To Kat! (HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE) Maya x Chase ftw. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>For Kat<strong>

I'm wondering if Maya has received my Christmas card. She probably did, but if she has, she hasn't said anything about it. Yet.

But I don't know if she will.

It saddens me a little, you see, because Maya is the compassionate kind of person. She always has a glowing smile, her crystal blue eyes shining. Towards anyone she has a positive attitude, and she tries her best to understand people's emotions when they're feeling down.

Not many times have I approached her, but I've caught her staring at me for countless moments. She's the popular one in town; she wouldn't dare talk to me.

Chase, the one without joy. The one who stares at the ground while silently seething. The one with major anger issues. Right. Why would she talk to me?

It's not that I enjoy yelling at others, I just can't withstand my emotions. Trust me, I feel terrible after I say the meanest things towards people.

However, Maya keeps me calm. With a flip of curly strawberry-blonde hair that takes my breath away, or a reassuring smile, my mood can go from extremely angry to the sweetest person you've ever known. Or so my friend Gill says, but that's a whole other story.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating about being sweet, like a lot, but you understand the point.

So I'm attracted to Maya, I suppose.

But it's got me confused that she failed to thank me for the card.

Half a dozen guys sent her a Christmas card – no doubt, I totally expect that, I mean, look at that beauty – and she thanked every single one of them. I've witnessed both; I've witnessed her opening the cards and heartily thanking them.

My card is an evergreen shade with a cut out of a large scarlet smiley face. That's a little hard not to notice in the mix of cutsey hearts, mistletoe, and snowman on her other Christmas cards. If anything, she's got to react to it, right?

As I'm lingering in the town hall with my book in hand, she walks in. Her skinny jeans and large crimson pullover suit her flowing hair today.

She doesn't acknowledge me, but instead walks up to Mayor Hamilton. I barely raise my eyes off the pages of my book, but resist letting out a sigh of disappointment. She didn't say hi to me...

I watch her out of the corner of my eye, however.

"Mr Mayor, I was told that there was a package for me in the office?" she inclined, mitten covered hands drumming against the sill. She brushes a strand of her hair out of her face with a confused frown. I bet she thought all her admirers were done sending her cards. I wonder who this one is from.

"Oh, Maya. Good morning." The mayor nods, leaning down to rummage through many files. In his bumbling mood, he says, "Of course! It was meant for Christmas, but it didn't seem to be sent."

I get busy with my book once more, quickly flipping a page. I swear her eyes glance towards me for a split second. _Wow, you get loads of admirers... _

"Oh, yeah?" She gives me another look.

"Just let me find it..." At that moment, he brandishes a plain white envelope and hands it to her. I'm thinking, _Simple and elegant. Just like how I sent my card. _

I can't help but feel slight hostile towards this sender. This one would stand out to her more, because it was given to her _late_. Not my card at all. That happy face would fade in her mind like a homework assignment gotten over with.

"Sorry about that!" the mayor says, puffing out his round stomach. "I reckon it got messed up in the files or something of the sorts!"

"Thanks." Maya smiles, and tears it open.

I recognize the card. I almost laugh out loud. It's _my _card that I sent her. It's _my _card that didn't get sent. She never received it until now.

I'm slightly in a mix of emotions as she reads it, and laughs. Am I relieved? Happy? Nervous? Distained? It's a mix of all four.

I make an attempt of not noticing her laugh over the humongous smiley. But a smile slides on my face. I knew she'd love that.

She sees me smirking. The next moment I look up, she's standing over me with a huge grin. "Wow Chase," she exclaims. "Thanks for the Christmas card!"

I simply say, "You're welcome." My heart is racing in excitement as she talks to me, examining the card and giggling over it once more.

Eyes shining like always, she adds, "It's crazy unique! A happy face instead of a snowman – why, that's pure genius!"

"Welcome," I tell her again, marking my page with a finger and closing the book.

"I'll keep this forever! Thanks again!"

And with that, she skips away.

I find myself beaming in pride.


	15. For Lyric: Chelsea x Vaughn

**I wasn't at home yesterday, and I won't be here this weekend. Sorry, guys. This is for the one and only swingdancer23. AKA Lyric. So check her out if you don't know her already. Thanks for making me laugh, Lyric. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>For Lyric<strong>

Vaughn carefully stirs the mug, careful not to spill a drop on her kitchen counter. "How does she do this so fast and perfect without spilling _anything_?" he questions himself incredulously. For numerous times he's watched her furiously mix the drink flawlessly. But now that he tries it, it is so damn _hard_.

Picking up the other mug, he says, "Here goes nothing," and then sips the steaming broth. On his lips he can taste the mixture of water and chocolate powder. The sweetness is absolutely perfect, and the temperature is satisfactory.He licks his lips to savour the taste. Then he sighs. "No, she likes sugar. This needs way more sugar."

Reaching over to the sugar shaker, he mutters, "This has to be perfect, otherwise she's not going to like it..." He picks it up and begins to add the sugar, double checking that none scattered on the smooth counter.

Vaughn leaves his own mug where it is. He prefers his drink the way it is, without any alternations made by his girlfriend. She tends to sprinkle a dash of cinnamon or a shower of chocolate chips in her hot chocolate. To him, it's very strange.

Rotating the silver spoon in the mug, he abruptly exclaims, "This isn't good enough!" Chelsea likes her hot chocolate perfect, in her way. What made him think that he could make hot chocolate for her? Especially first thing in the morning, before she woke up? With a groan, he slaps his hand against his forehead.

"What's not good enough?" she's suddenly at his side, with a grin and a giggle. And goddess, she is wide awake with her eyes popping out and that jumpy personality beginning to kick in.

"Nothing." He turns to give her the eye that says, "Don't mess with me."

"Aw, come on!" Chelsea pokes Vaughn in the shoulder, playfully pouting. "You should tell your own wife secrets, Mr. Vaughn!"

His hands twist behind his back, crossing his fingers for good luck. Retorting, "If it's a secret, I shouldn't tell it," he attempts to push her back towards the bed. "Listen; can you like go to sleep while I finish up?"

Chelsea gasps, beginning to bounce on the cushions. Her thick brown hair easily falls in front of her face. "Wow, finish what up? Are you making something for me?"

"No. Now go back to sleep," he gruffly says, trying to block her view from the hot chocolate.

"You are, you are, you are!" Chelsea exclaims. Without warning, she cranes her body to catch sight of Vaughn's making.

Her mouth drops into an O. "Is that what I think it is?" she questions, fingers tapping against her chin.

"A chicken? No."

"Hot chocolate! You made me hot chocolate!" Chelsea realizes and then squeals. She plans a rewarding smooch on Vaughn's cheek while saying, "You're so sweet, Vaughn! You love me!"

Vaughn can't resist a smile. "Yeah, I do. Now shut up while I make your hot chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>Your favourite pairing! Merry Christmas. :)<strong>


	16. For Marian: Claire x Trent

**We haven't talked in like a million years. Hi Marian. (MarianFontz) I missed you. Your profile picture is cute. It's very you. Very Marian. I WOULD LIKE IT, but yeah your privacy settings would probably have my dad see that and I don't want it to be awkward lol okay ANYWAYS... **

**Claire x Trent, coming up! You know, you're like the only person I know who likes them... That's good! They're so cute, but this was already a challenge. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marian<strong>

"Doctor! Let's go outside!" I suggest from the kitchen.

Craning my head to look at his direction, I begin stirring my chicken soup. From the bowl, the steam rises, gradually diffusing into the chilly air. I scoop the noodles and raise the spoon to my lips. As I taste the delicious broth, Trent mumbles, "Outside?" The soup is delicious. I slurp some more.

"Yeah! The weather is so nice!" To make my point, I wistfully stare out the window. Snow blankets the ground, the newly smoothed surface glittering from every direction. As it showers from the bright greying sky, people are out shovelling on the street, clearing the path for residents. "Please please please please!"

Trent shakes his head, a frown etching on his face. "Not happening," he sternly says after one quick look outside. He raises an eyebrow at me and says, "We could catch some serious colds."

"What colds?" I scoff, walking towards him. I pull him on his feet, incredulous at his reluctance. "Come on, Trent, please! We could have a snow ball fight! We could make snow angels! We could have some fun and come back inside and have a hearty cup of hot chocolate."

Trent considers this. He dubiously replies, "We'll have to dress really warm though." Then he says, "Forget it. I'm not going out there." Trent lifts the cup of coffee to his mouth and gives me a look that says, "Are you serious?"

Giving him the evil eye that said, "Don't fight with me," I hold out my hand, not wanting to even look him in the eye. I mean, my own husband refuses to go outside simply because we might get colds!

"No."

"You are kidding me." Dumbfounded, I step over to nudge his shoulder. "Have you ever even been outside to play?" Now I begin to smile. If he hasn't been outside to enjoy the snow in a long while, then this is the perfect opportunity!

Trent blushes. I know I'm right. He tries to hide it behind his newspaper, but I push it out of his way. "Maybe."

Never in my life has this occurred. My brothers and sisters are always ready to go outside, unless the weather was of a storm of sorts. We love making snowmen and having intense snowball fights. For us, the snow is a way to bond between the seven of us kids.

Then again, Trent have only been married for a couple seasons now. That's not long at all. There are some things I don't know about him, and there are some things he doesn't know about me.

Giggling, I pull his thick coat off the hanger and urge, "Come on, let's go! It's a great experience, trust me. Don't be such a baby, now." I wave his jacket in the air, grinning. I hold it out towards him, urging him to take it from my grasp.

Now he's partially annoyed. "I'm not," he protests, picking up the town newspaper. He simply leafs through the pages, without looking up. "I'm just looking out for our health here."

"Trent," I begin in a warning voice. "Let's go outside, dear."

Finally, he sighs and agrees. "Okay, dear," he warily says, standing to grab his coat from my grasp.

I know I have finally won.

Together, we step out into the winter's weather to enjoy the lush snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Maligayang Pasko, Marian. Love youuuuu (:<strong>


	17. For Naty: Harvest Goddess x Harvest God

**To the one and only Naty17, who is one of my best friends here and seriously open minded. You rock, girl. Harvest Goddess x Harvest God, for you and you only. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>For Naty <strong>

Edge adjusted his quart purple hat. The triangle shape assembled itself in an orderly fashion that Edge always appreciated. It stood straight and perfect like usual.

"This isn't right!" He stared at himself in the coral mirror, trying to figure out what seemed wrong about his appearance. Something was definitely off.

Then the Harvest Sprite said, "Ah." With a sweep of the hand, he brushed his shaggy emerald hair off his forehead.

Then all was perfect. Pleased, Edge grinned.

"Wow Edge! You look amazing!" Collin giggled in his high voice, raising his hands over his mouth. "It's so dashing and handsome!"

Edge laughed at his friend's reaction, modestly tugging on his purple attire. "Thanks, Collin."

Collin leaned over Edge's shoulders to take a quick glance at his reflection. If anything, the yellow on Collin brightened more as he added a pinch of pixie dust. A satisfied grin appeared on the pixie's face. "I probably look better though!"

Collin appeared the exact same as always.

Suddenly discouraged, Edge frowned. He checked the mirror again, to perhaps flourish his looks rather than leaving Collin to all the fun. Shaking his head in disagreement, he protested, "I look so much better than you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"HA!" Alan began laughing, his rosy cheeks flaring up even more. It was so loud, it echoed in the wall in the tree trunk.

The four other sprites turned to intently look at him.

"The Goddess will look the loveliest," he bashfully reminded. He clasped his hands together with a dreamy sigh.

Edge imagined the Harvest Goddess with his flowing aquamarine hair gliding along the moonlit paths during the party, sweetly exchanging smiles and conversation with each of the sprites and the Harvest God himself.

Ah, the Harvest God. With his fire coloured hair steaming out before him, he was absolutely exquisite. That tough expression showed no mercy, but however displayed the softest affection towards the goddess herself.

"Definitely," he agreed, nodding. But then he grinned and stuck out his chest. "But I'll be the best looking Harvest Sprites, you guys!"

They burst out into identical, chiming laughter.

Daren yawned and sleepily smiled. The usual lazed expression on his face slightly brightened when Ben exclaimed, "She'll be gorgeous standing next to the Harvest God!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Daren trailed off. For a moment, he actually seemed awake.

Edge was surprised. Perhaps Daren wouldn't fall asleep in this event as big as the Harvest Goddess' birthday party?

Daren chuckled in agreement, rubbing the back of his head while sitting up straighter in his chair. "Where's the Harvest Goddess? She hasn't called us yet."

"Maybe she's getting ready herself," said Alan, shrugging. Goofily he smiled, innocently tilting his head to the side.

"Someone go be a dear and check," Collin lazily replied, leaning against his bed to lounge. His button black eyes perked to an expression of mischievousness. "Maybe you, Edge?"

Edge was startled. "Why me?" he asked, but obliged. Edge flew outside, to the edge of the hollow tree. Peering over, he suddenly noticed the warm summery air breezing over him.

Out in the human world, it was so cold. He nearly froze to death the first time he experienced it! But here, it was always summer. Always happy and sunny.

At once, he spotted the Harvest Goddess. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he watched her float towards the delicate bridge suspending over her magnificent pond.

_Where's the Harvest God? _

_She kind of looks sad. The Harvest God should be here by now. _

_Wow, he's not here yet. _

_The Harvest Goddess looks beautiful tonight! _

_Should I go aid her? What should I do?_

Suddenly, there was a spark of flashing light. A poof of smoke caused Edge to rub his eyes in frustration. Under his tiny breath he growled, shaking his head. Then, annoyed, he asked himself, "What was that?" Towards the light he squinted, trying to make out a figure.

He strides beyond the cloud, head held up high. The smallest of smiles reached the Harvest God's mouth when he spotted the goddess.

Paths of light trailed the earth behind the Harvest God as he made his way towards the goddess. He was practically glowing under the light. Steadily and swiftly he approached her.

"Hello, Sephia." The cool authority of his voice sent shivers up Edge's spine. His raspy yet clear tone was usually commanding towards the Harvest Sprites and other beings. However, to the goddess, he sounded almost...willing and gentle.

She was suddenly aware of his appearance.

The smallest of smiles reached the Harvest God's mouth when the goddess turned.

Edge was relieved when she broke out into a proud beam. _She wasn't angry about his late timing after all..._

"Hello," she greeted.

Edge could barely make out her voice in midst of chattering fireflies surrounding the pond. They were loud and giggling, swarming the perimeter. Around the edge the fireflies blazed, their shades of crimson and yellow illuminating in the night.

"How are you?" he gently asked. Edge struggled to decipher the speech exchanged between the two.

Apologetically he dipped his head in a signal of respect. "I am sorry for my late arrival; I was caught up with some..." the Harvest God dramatically paused, holding a breath like searching for the appropriate word to use. Finally, he said, "...affairs of the witch."

The purple sporting sprite suppressed his laughter. "Hey look you guys, he's here!" he excitedly cheered, loud enough for only his mates to hear. He glanced back to only see their equally excited faces peering over the railing with him.

Dreamily, Alan sighed. "Well, they do make quite the fantastic couples," he remarked, grasping his tiny hands on the wood to lean over.

However, Daren was a bit dubious. "Do you think they'll catch us for spying on them?" Worried, he shrank back from the side. "I'm scared guys," he admitted, hanging his head.

"Don't worry about it," Edge assured him.

They possibly would not be able to spot the hollow tree from where they were standing. Besides, why would the goddess and god search for their companions when they were so romantically gazing at each other?

Then the Harvest God did the most magnificent thing. He leaned down towards the goddess with such properness and gracefulness. She confidently smiled, doing the same. Both of them were brilliantly beaming in the faded light, breathtakingly floating together above the bridge.

"What are they doing?" Collin asked.

Edge, being the Harvest Sprite of hearts, knew exactly what was happening. "They're in love," he simply said to them. "They're going to kiss."

When their lips met, the light sparks shattered from their soft lips to the stone.

The beauty in their gesture caused Edge to squeal in happiness. "They're adorable," he told his friends, who agreed.

"Should we go to the party?" Ben gestured to the two, obviously not wanting to interrupt a thing. "I mean, this isn't a good time, you know?"

They laughed.

"Let's leave them be," Edge decided with a firm nod. Then it was settled.

Then the five of the Harvest Sprites flew inside the hollow trunk without hesitation, leaving the locked couple on the magical spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? MERRY CHRISTMAS! <strong>


	18. For Nathalie: Claire x Gray

**To otakuandproud123. She's amazayn, check her out.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Nathalie<strong>

First off, he begins, "Claire..." but she simply will not shut her mouth. She continues to chatter in that high voice, giggling and tugging on his woollen scarf.

"I was at Mary's, and we were having such a fun time!" she exclaims, bouncing in her seat. The bench creaks under her weight, and Gray has to suppress his laughter. Tuffs of snow fall to the soft ground, scattering out of place."And we were talking about her and Kai's marriage, I mean, it's so..."

Perfect opportunity. Gray nervously clears his throat. "See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he attempts again. Goddess, she usually does things like this, but right now he _seriously _has something important to say...

"...dammnit, I want to hug them and squish 'em so badly and hug them to death like, they're so freaking cute!" Dreamily she sighs, tightly clasping her hands together, lost in her fantasy.

He sighs in relief. This is his chance! The object clutched in his grasp behind his back flutters in the chilly wind. Winter's grasp nicks his bare fingers. Before she can cut in, he says, "Claire."

"Ooh, yes?" Claire chirps, running a pale hand through her washed out streaks of brown and blonde hair. Her grin grows wider as she tugs his scarf loose. It falls into her hands, looped around her wide palms. "Wow, Gray! Where did you get your scarf? It's so nice and soft and..."

Here she goes again. _Why are you so interested in the little things? Why not like the big things, like what I want to say? _

"...wow Gray, you're real quiet today, aren't you?" Claire leans forward. She's so close that he can vividly see the individual flecks of snow dotting on the tips of her eyelashes.

He disagrees. On a regular basis, he actually gets more than about ten words in their conversations. If only she'd be quiet for at least a few seconds. Maybe then he can speak up.

Gray swallows. His fingers tangle in hers as he tries tugging the scarf away from her. "Claire, this really isn't necessary right now."

Claire's giddiness stops. Immediately a troubled frown crosses her face. "What is it, Gray?" she fully paying attention, the sudden concern in her voice causing him to bite the edge of his lip. "Are you okay?" Intently gazing at him, she raises a hand to place it on his shoulder.

"No, Claire," he honestly replies. It sharply comes out of his mouth. "I've been trying to talk to you all this time." _Finally._

She wails, "I'm sorry, Gray!" Claire's hands fly to her mouth. She sniffs, wiping at her eyes. He notices light tears have begun to spring at the edges, and he feels guilty. Although he has been frustrated, she didn't deserve to cry.

Gray dabs at her face with his scarf. "No Claire, don't cry," he pleads. Taking initiative when she doesn't move, he wraps his arms around her. Underneath his grasp she feels fluffy, like a pillow.

Then he reassures her, "What I want to say isn't bad at all. It's probably good!" _Depending on how you take it. _

"What is it?"

Gray musters up all the courage he has left in his to reach out and hold the object he has been clutching on so dearly for the past hour. The velvety strands flutter in the breeze, waving towards his one and only love. "Claire..."

The flecks of blue are vivid in the landscaping snow, the brilliant shades of cerulean gleam in the sunlight. The feather tickles the nape of her neck, and she recoils, eyes wide.

_They're the same shade of her eyes, _Gray thinks, smiling. "I...love you," he tells her. "I want to marry you. I want to spend my whole life with you by your side."

Tears are gathering at her eyes again. Claire again begins to cry, burying her head in her hands to loudly sob within them. His scarf is still knotted in her fingers. "Gray..." she begins but is cut off by more snorts and sniffles.

He's frightened. Why is she crying? But he decides her answer for him is better to know sooner than later. Clearing his throat, Gray gathers his determination once again.

"What, Claire?" he gently asks, touching her shoulder. "What do you say?"

After a few moments, Claire looks into his eyes. The tears are dripping from her lids, sliding down her frozen cheek. "Gray..." she says again.

And she beams.

"Yes," she replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a great Christmas, Nat! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's been a week and already 60 reviews! I want to thank FlamingIceWolfGirl, fooboo24, swingdancer23, weirdogirl, khAel, HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE, Astro.x, chocolatesundae, Xx Eve Of Destruction xX, floopyrocks, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, Pepsipiggy, HarvestMoonLuv, xStarxShine, Icee Suicune, yuseirulez34, Hero'sValour132, The Silver Arrow, XxnalushippingxX, and GreyHeartedHero for reviewing so far. You guys are 1Derful. :)<br>**


	19. For Paige: Angela x Chase

**To Paige, Amanda Paige, who I haven't talked to since summer. I miss you, Chase x Angela fan! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>For Paige<strong>

Chase discovers Angela in the warm sweaty gym.

An adoring smile reaches his face as he spots her dribbling a basketball, concentrated on her task. Her face is shining with perspiration, the crossed expression on her thin face giving him the intuition not to disturb her.

_Wow, it's warm in here. _Chase slips his snow dusted toque off his heated mess of peach curls.

Taking a seat on the side, he patiently observes his girlfriend playing.

The ball bounces against the wooden floor. It rebounds, slamming on her firm palm. Sounds of the basketball echo in the spacious gym. Angela being the only people using the gym gives her the benefit to be loose and not self-conscious.

Her short legs take off, zooming across the floor in a determined pace. The ball moves with her in intense unison. They are one, swiftly running without a single sign of a slip.

Suddenly he realizes how soft her skin seems from this view. They're like rose petals, flushed and silky. The cascading hair that usually frames her heart shaped face is pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head, swinging around in circles.

She raises her thin but muscular arms. As she flicks her wrist, determination crosses her face. The aim is accurate, and the ball swishes through the net with a satisfied fall. It slips past the thick strands, then finally plummets to the ground.

She catches it then turns. Surprise appears on her face when she sees him sitting there. "Morning," she coolly greets, striding towards Chase.

Her large brown eyes are curiously staring at him. It causes him to squirm for being under her intense gaze is intimidating. He can smell her everywhere – from her lingering salty sweat to the fresh scent of lemons and pineapple to the funny smell of socks...

"What's up?" she asks.

Chase smiles. "You're cute when you sweat."

Angela begins to laugh. It echoes in the gym, loud and tough. She presses a hand against her rumbling stomach and says, "Me, cute? Look who's talking, smartie." Then she lightly shoves him, almost teasingly.

Shaking his head, Chase replies, "No, really." He folds his hands in his lap, restlessly fondling the wool of his hat. Under the pads of his fingers they're soft and cozy.

"Mmm. Thanks." Angela nods, trying not to let the flattered expression on her face show. The ball falls from her grasp, rolling across the waxed surface.

She slightly blushes, the sight of her cute hue of rosy cheeks causing him to chuckle. Then as she bends to scoop the ball off the ground, Angela asks, "Wanna play ball?"

His laugh is louder this time. Play ball? Oh please, he's terrible. His hands crazily gesture to himself. "No way," he tells her, shaking his head again. "You know how I play."

"You play like Chase," Angela says, grinning. She extends her hand so the ball is facing him. He's afraid to touch it; he's afraid to commit himself to actually playing ball. "Play."

Instead, Chase slings an arm around Angela and gives her a chaste kiss on the nose.

"You play like Angela," he replies. He takes his hat and slips it on her head. Her hair is thick and warm and beautiful. The fullness of it rouses him. Giving his another hug, Chase adds, "Let it stay that way."

"Only because it's Christmas," Angela reminds, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. He smells like cinnamon like the cookies he baked earlier. Pressing her tender lips to his chin, she says, "But after that, you gotta play ball with me!"


	20. For Riley: Gill x Luna

**This may be a little more special than the others - not because this is the longest, but because this goes to fooboo24, or as I just call her, Riley. **

**Riley, since over a year ago you have endlessly supported me through my one-shots and long fics. You give me the spirit to continue on, and I'm always looking forward to your responses. I know that you can't check out everything, but the fact that you're there is just amazing.**

**Your messages and journals on dA are epic, and that is by far the best birthday greeting I've ever received. You make me laugh, smile, and I'm glad to have you as a friend. Thank you soooooo much, Riley! **

**Check out her fics - she's seriously a genius.**

**Here's to everything - Gill and Luna!~**

* * *

><p><strong>For Riley<strong>

"What does Mama want for Christmas?" Gill muses, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed. He encouragingly smiles at Vivian, hoping to receive a valid reasonable answer.

With Christmas fast approaching, Gill has written countless lists on what to give his wife. Many pieces of scrap paper have been shoved in a drawer. From his ideas to notes about her playful personality to the activities she does after eating lunch with her sister on Sundays.

But nothing is quite right.

Luna is a picky girl. He obviously knows his wife's preferences, but he is unaware of her thoughts. Maybe a journal does symbolize enough, or perhaps books do not fully meet her expectations. What if a nice shirt fails to deliver the loving message or maybe a picture frame is much too simple?

The questions, the questions. Gill has to think of every individual loophole before setting out to buy her present.

Therefore, Gill decided to consort to Vivian. Why wouldn't her daughter not have ideas? Her daughter must be thinking of a presents for her mother as well. Maybe Luna confined her wish list in her daughter. It was worth a shot.

Without a spare moment of thoughts, Vivian promptly recites, "Flowers, photo albums, family movies, a camera, and a music CD." She gives a simpering smile of satisfaction, carefully watching her father's expression.

He's slightly startled. "How come you know this?" Gill inquires, raising an eyebrow. He should know her wife like no one else – not her seven-year-old daughter! Slightly cross, the mayor stares at his reflection in the mirror.

In her firm, crisp tone, she replies, "I asked her what she would like, and that's what she said." Her icy blue stare intimidates him. Narrowed and piecing, they glare at him. Gill is nervous. "Why?" she suspiciously asks.

"You'll see," Gill replies.

Before he walks out of her bedroom and shuts the door, Vivian calls out, "I'm buying Mama a camera!"

He wonders how she will, with her allowance being 50G a week.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Vivian!" Gill cheerfully greets as his daughter walks into the kitchen. Her pyjama dress is rumpled and folded in awkward places from the sleep.<p>

"Merry Christmas," she mumbles, slipping onto the seat of a chair at the kitchen table. Then when Gill turns around to place a plate of eggs and bacon at her place, he discovers a small box pushed out towards him. It's beautifully wrapped with evergreen wrapping paper decorated with holly.

"Huh," he says. "Is this for me?" He picks up the box, gently shaking it.

Vivian nods and then begins to eat her breakfast. After she swallows, she says, "Open it."

Gill tears the paper off the box. The wrappings fall to the ground, layering on one other. Then he looks at the object in his hands. "Wow, Vivian," he exclaims. His eyes widen, examining the titles and running his fingers along the edges. "No way!"

Immediately he begins flipping through the CDs, scanning the song titles and album artwork.

"I knew you'd like it," Vivian says a little smugly.

"Like it? I love it!" Gill kisses her on top of her forehead. "All the Beatles CDs – why, it's a crazy amazing collection! I've always wanted these!" Embracing her, he says, "Thank you, Vivian!"

"What do you have for me?" Luna is at the doorway, fully clothed in a flowing pink nightgown. She smirks, walking over to examine Gill's present. "I'd like to see what you two masterminds thought of. Unfortunately," she winks at them. "Your presents are coming later. Much, much later today."

"Give me a time," Vivian pleadingly says, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"About six o' clock, before we have dinner with the family," Luna firmly tells them. "No more questions - it's supposed to be a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Right, Mama!" Vivian pulls her mother out the door towards the garden. Gill's large hands are covering Luna's eyes.<p>

From the cloudy heavy sky, sprinkles of snow float. They swirl in the air, breezing over their faces. They trudge in the layers of snow without a struggle. All of them are laughing.

"Why do we have to do this outside?" questions Luna. Gill can feel her smile against his palm. "Why not inside?"

Passively, Vivian replies, "It's a nice day outside."

At the same time, Gill answers, "Just because your present is an outdoor thing."

Gill and Vivian exchange uncertain glances.

Luna laughs harder. It echoes in the quiet village.

Vivian picks up a bouquet of roses and places them in her mother's hands. Her hands grasp around the thick, sturdy stems. "What are you doing, Vivian?" Luna asks. She can't tell what it is.

"Daddy, take your hands off Mommy's eyes," says Vivian, holding to her mother's soft hand. Gill does so, and Luna gasps.

"Roses! My, they're beautiful," Luna remarks, inhaling the scent of cherry red roses. The floral smell causes her senses to sharpen, the swirling breeze of frosty air flooding into her nose. Pleasantly she sighs. The snowflakes on the velvety petals dot against the ruby hue.

"Oh, and..." Gill hastily draws a leather bound book from his large jacket pocket. "Here's my present."

The gold engraving catches Luna's eyes. _Memories. _Taking it, she squeals, "A photo album! At last!" Giddy, she flips through the empty pages. "Oh, we're just going to fill this up quickly..."

Behind her back, Gill high fives his daughter. "Great job," he mouths.

She gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>At six o' clock, Vivian discovers her mother rummaging through video cassettes. She's being subtle, but the urgency in her eyes betrays franticness.<p>

"Mother" Vivian questions, sliding over to the couch. Studying her mother, she states, "You look troubled." Her hands tap curiously against her chin.

Luna twirls her rosy hair with her fingers – something she does when she is nervous. "Vivian," she impatiently says. "Have you seen _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_?" Defeated, she shoves all the cassettes she was rummaging through back in the cabinet.

"Uh." Awkwardly, Vivian scratches her blonde head. "I have it, Mother. Why?"

"No questions." That urgent, needing tone is back. "Please get it for me, Vivian. I need it."

"Okay, Mother," Vivian makes her way towards the door, her expression full of confusion.

Then the doorbell rings. Luna groans.

Uncertain, Vivian volunteers, "I'll open the door, Mother."

Suddenly, Luna is alert. Her face changes from restless to something else that Vivian can't quite tell. Jumping on her feet, Luna yells, "NO!"

Startled, Vivian backs away. She makes her way again to the door, not wishing to be in the same room as her mother at this moment. At times like this, Luna is really quite scary. But Vivian is puzzled. What could be causing her mother to act like this? Luna only acts like this when she's urgently distressed. And to be like this on Christmas day...!

Luna quickly opens the door, and arranges her body in such a way that Vivian cannot see the person standing at the entrance. "Hello," she says, out of breath. "How are you?"

Vivian crawls and peeps around the couch to see. Chase is there, biting his lip and nervously running a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. "Sorry Luna," he says in that thick accent. "Maya exploded the kitchen." As if he can't bear the thought of an exploding kitchen, he covers his mouth. "We can't make anything for the next few days. We're so sorry, Luna."

Vivian sees the tears springing to her mother's eyes. Bewildered, Vivian steps closer. What is the fuss all about? Why is her mother crying?

"It's fine, Chase," Luna tells him. But Vivian knows that nothing is fine. She sees it in her mother's face. "Thanks." She closes the door and turns. At the moment, Vivian gets to her feet. When spotting her daughter, she blurts, "Your Christmas gift is ruined!"

Carefully, Vivian repeats, "Christmas gift?"

"Yes!" Luna sobs and at that split second, Gill strides in. The tears begin streaming down her face and he immediately rushes to her side after dropping the camera he was fiddling with on the couch.

"What's happening?" he asks.

"Your Christmas present," Luna says in sniffles, "is absolutely ruined." She stares at the ground, obviously not wishing to meet any of their eyes. "I arranged for a fantastic cake, straight out of the oven to be brought here. Then we would all gather around the TV and watch a movie."

"What happened?" Gill asks again.

"Maya exploded the kitchen," Luna wails, and buries her face into Gill's chest. She chokes and Gill rubs her back. His care for her shows in his eyes. His hands rub in circular motion.

"It's fine, he says.

"No! Nothing's fine!" Luna says, plopping to the warm rugged floor. "What are we supposed to do?"

Then – _bingo_. A light bulb flashes in Vivian's mind as the ideas fly to her. "Brilliant!" she exclaims. "We can do that!"

"Do what?" Gill looks at her.

Vivian jumps, gleefully clapping her hands together. "We can still watch the movie," she begins, and paces back and forth in front of the empty fireplace. "But we can pop some popcorn! It doesn't _matter_!" she throws her hands up in the air, nearly knocking her father over. "We'll still be a family, together!"

Vivian approaches them, beaming. "Well?"

It takes a few moments for Gill and Luna to process this.

First, Luna says, "I still feel horrid." She blows her nose in a tissue. "But I reckon it will work."

Gill wraps his arms around the girls. Proudly, he says, "Dears, that's a wonderful idea." He gives Vivian a kiss on the forehead. "Vivian, you're a genius." He does the same with his wife. "We're together, and that's all that matters."

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" Vivian cheers, then runs off to fetch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, Riley!<strong>


	21. For Sean: Shey x Gale

**For Sean, AKA Shehaya-Chan. The one who does not have Fanfiction but roams it freely. Yeah. WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN A WHILE. Gotta go check my dA messages haha. BUT ON FACEBOOK. Where have you gone. ): I GOT A NEW OBSESSION, but you weren't there to experience my fangirlin'. VAS HAPPENIN'? **

**Okay bye enjoy your Shey x Gale! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sean<strong>

The day that they become betrothed to one another starts with a snowball fight. She's rolling balls of snow in her hands, glancing up every once in a while to see how he's progressing.

Also he is clumsily but efficiently packing snow together in round mounds. And he is much faster, speedily stacking his pile. "How do humans do this?" he calls to Shey who is beginning to stand.

She tosses the snowball in her palm. On her face is a sight smirk, ready to release into laughter. "Practice, Gale," she replies, cocking her arm backwards to aim. As Shey focuses on her target, she adds, "I've taken sixteen years to master all of this."

Bewildered, Gale also stands. Mystic eyes widen as he starts asking, "What are you-"

_Smash. _

Before he knows it, a slush of snow is drenching his thin shoulder. "W-what?" he stammers, reaching his fingers up to touch the moisture. "What did you just do?"

He shivers as Shey laughs, covering her mouth with her gloved hands. "I threw a snowball at you, silly!" she teases, recovering. Her arm cranes back once more to throw.

"Don't do that again" Gale warns, his whizzing emerald and golden eye betraying mischievousness for a split second. He extends a hand towards her, his palm facing Shey. "Try me again, and you'll regret it." He smirks, prepared.

Shey chucks the snowball. Hard. It soars in the sky, sailing speedily towards a confident Gale. "Don't bet on it," she remarks as it makes its way to him.

Then suddenly, Gale pushes his palm forward, as if making an impact with it. Shey realizes it's a spell when he smoothly presses it in the air. She can sense the intense magical pressure exerting from him.

The snowball pauses for a split second in midair. It's as if it is suspending up against an invisible barrier, lingering there and waiting for Gale's command.

Then it explodes, shattering into beautiful tiny icy shards, glinting in the fringe of winter.

The sparkles glitter in the brilliant clear sky as it hovers, floating in the air. Its crystal clear pieces shine with such dazzling radiance that Shey's mouth opens in awe. "Wow," she says, a hand uncurls from its clenched fist to let the snow nestle against the pads of her fingers.

The snowflakes melt on her heated fingers, tiny droplets dissolving in the cloth.

"That's beautiful..." What she says is a faint whisper but Gale catches it.

He smiles. He suspected she'd love it.

Shey prefers the small beauties in life – from the sway of summer flowers in the breeze or the autumn leaves peeling off the street. She relishes the heat of the sun on her skin and the simple laughter between her best friends.

Gale knows her more than he knows anyone else – he doesn't even know his fellow companion, Vivi, who he's known since _birth. _

"Gale, you are amazing!" Shey remarks, still gazing into the sky.

"Thanks," Gale dips his head in a respectful nod, pleased that his girlfriend is joyful. All he wishes to do is to make her happy. He fondles with his hanging silvery braid on the side of his head. Shyly, he tells her, "When you're happy...I am also happy."

Shey walks towards him, unable to keep the proud beam off her face. Honestly, she tells him, "You make me happy, Gale. Whenever I'm around you, I'm happy." She places her fingers under his chin, and tilts it up. "Gale...I love you."

Gale laughs and plants a firm adoring smooch on her cheek. "I love you as well." For a few seconds he holds her within his arms, relishing this moment. He never wants to let her go.

He smells the twisted sharp peppermint on her wavy locks and the floral scents wafting off her dark skin. Goddess, it's heavenly.

The way she nuzzles his cheek and her movements of slinging her arms around his neck – he loves it. He loves her. He wants to be with her. He wishes to love her forever and always. The desire in him yearns to love and be loved. To stay together, for as long as to the death, or even to eternity is his undying, never-ending wish.

"We should get married," unexpectedly blurts Gale. Then he recoils, flashing back to his previous words. Arms shamefully fall to his sides, not believing his words. That might have been way too soon to spring it on her. He bites his lip. What will she think?

Sensing her watchful gaze on him, he quickly says, "I'm sorry..." A blush spreads across his face.

To his surprise, Shey giggles. He looks up and meets her almond shaped brown eyes. "No, it's fine." She closes the space between them, unable to keep the grin off her face. "Don't be."

Confused, Gale asks, "What are you mean?" He presses their foreheads together, the heat on their skins melting together. Furrowing his brow, he begins, "I'm sorry...but I'm not..."

"I'm saying that I love you, so we should get married."

Gale could have energetically jumped for joy if she didn't give him a lingering kiss. In fact, he could have soared in the air like an eagle.

When they break apart for air, he inquires, "Are you sure? We're only sixteen." _I would not like to push her so far that... _

Shey laughs. She leans forward so that her mouth ghosts over his ear. He senses her hot breath against his lobe. Then she says, "When we're twenty, we will. Don't worry Gale."

Gale gives her another kiss. He's happy, satisfied inside. Getting married to Shey one day would be something to look forward to in the next few years.

"I'll find a blue feather for you," he promises.

"If you don't then it's fine." Shey runs her hand down his cheek. Confidently, she tells him, "We will get married. I just know it. It's in my gut. Gale, baby, you're the one."

He says the same about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Shey is getting married. <em>Merry Christmas. <em>**


	22. For Sparrow: Candace x Julius

**For the one and only xX Sparrow . In . The . Snow . Xx ! Sparrow, you are just amazayn. Without you, I would have never met all the friends I have right now - including you! Thank you so so soooo much, and you totally deserve this. Hope we can go back to what life was like before soon. (:**

**I noticed you wrote a Candace x Julius three-shot, so I decided upon this pairing for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>For Sparrow<strong>

He steps quietly through the silent house.

Okay, well, it isn't silent. The loud snores of the maiden echo in the spacious area while her quiet sister softly sighs, as if in a light snooze. So no, it is definitely not soundless at all.

The tips of his toes cushion against the warm wooden floor as he craftily creeps. As he presses his feet along the carpet, he stumbles. Only in the slightest, at least. But it's enough for him to reach out and steady himself; causing the table he's balancing on to rumble.

He's trying not to wake up a single person in the building.

And in his head, he thinks, _No one was stirring, not even a mouse. _

It was easy to slip inside. The door was unlocked, like almost all of the houses in Harmonica Town. Not many thieves roam around Castanet, and that's the way it will stay.

He's planned every single step. He's covered any loopholes discovered. The plan, indeed, is flawless. And that's the way it will stay.

To his relief, the fire is heartily burning and snapping like he suspected. It makes it easier to not be heard.

The backpack slung over his shoulder carefully falls to the fuzzy rug.

Then quickly he digs piles of boxes from the bag, scooping them into his hands. Carefully approaching the glittering stockings hanging over the popping fire, he makes note of which one is hers, and her sister's and grandmother's.

Flashes of his artificial purple hair catch in the illuminating fire. As he stretches over the fire place to graze his hands against _her _stocking, his blue eyes flash.

"Candace will love this," he murmurs, stroking the velvety material under his finger. Then one by one, he slips to boxed gifts inside. It slips underneath the socks as smoothly as a kid gliding down a slide.

He speedily fills the other two stockings as well. As quickly as that, he smoothly exits the house, with a feeling of sureness and adoration for his girlfriend and her family.

* * *

><p>Candace awakes. Immediately she runs her hands through her thick wavy azure hair. Staring at herself in the mirror across from her bed, she quietly says to herself, "Merry Christmas."<p>

She glances around, but it seems that in her family of three, she's the last one up. She finds Luna messily folding her sheets together. "Merry Christmas, Luna!" Candace says with a smile.

Luna turns around from the edge of her bed and cheers, "Merry Christmas, sis!" After dressing into her usual attire of skinny denim jeans and a shirt, Luna says, "I'm going to grab some breakfast. Then we can head to church."

When she opens the door, her eyes pop open. Luna begins to hysterically laugh, hopping up and down.

"Goodness! Grandma! Grandma! Look what someone did for us! It's beautiful!" Giddy with pleasure, Luna speeds towards the...whatever she is looking at.

Candace slips from bed, throws on her favourite blue dress, and turns the corner. Then she gasps. Their fireplace is beautifully decorated with sparkles and boughs of holly. A branch of evergreen rests over the sill, hanging over the edges.

Then the stockings...oh the stockings! They're filled to the brim, overflowing with presents. They fatten up the material, bulging within the material. The colours of red and green swirl and awe Candace.

"Who..." she begins, eyes wide. "If none of us did this..."

"Hey!" Luna picks up a small envelope, and turns in with her fingers. With a shrug, she hands it to Candace. Just simple like that. "It's for you."

On the envelope in neat penmanship is written, _Candace_. She opens up the letter, and slips the piece of paper out. She reads it and blushes.

"Oh..." she says, and runs her fingers along the writing.

_Love, Santa Julius._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Merry Christmas, Sparrow.**


	23. For Vicky: Molly x Luke

**Just to my other best friend here. Who never published my birthday one-shot. But still, I'm being the nicest person in the world by uploading this when she needs to upload mine. HMMM. Hahahaha I'm kidding! Update your stories, girl! Miss RPing with you. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>For Vicky<strong>

Winter's chill sweeps over Luke as he strolls through the forest. Thick, stomping boots slam against the soft earth as he thuds on the paths. Dirt crumples away in his footsteps; snow sticks to the bottom of his sole.

Luke inhales. The air is as sweet as peppermint pine trees. At nine in the evening, winter is just heavenly. Hands are tied behind his back as he walks. _Wow, _he thinks. _How am I going to do this?_

It isn't just a random walk Luke is taking tonight – it is a time to thoroughly think through his whole plan of proposing to his love. Should he take her to dinner and come out with it? Or should he maybe hide it amongst roses he'll deliver?

No processes seem to be quite right. Of course, the many options are brilliant – that is the type of person Luke is. But none are the _right _ones.

Frowning, Luke slips a hand into his inner jacket pocket. From that he extracts a fluttering azure feather. Those golden eyes look dependently at the feather. "My life is depending on you," he bluntly tells it. Carefully, he presses the delicacy into its place. "Such a simple feather...making a difference in this world."

Trees above Luke stretch towards the starry sky. They extend their branches and sugared pine needles upwards, while curling under the weight of heavy snow. The structures shadow Luke, covering his figure from the eyes of others prowling about this hour.

"Now, Luke," he begins, scuffing a pound of snow with his toe. It crumbles AS he crushes it with the pressure. "How will you propose to Molly?

"Molly laughs at unexpected things. It's easy to surprise her. But I can't just be hinting on it otherwise she'll notice. I mean, she's a pretty smart gal. No kidding.

"I could hide it in her mailbox," he brainstorms. "Hint about it in a letter. Meet her at the Goddess Pond like old classic times. After all, that's how Pops proposed to Mom..."

He pauses in his tracks to ponder on that idea. Slapping himself across the cheek, he exclaims, "That isn't going to happen! What kind of idiot are you?"

A voice coming from behind the trees startle him. "You're my idiot, silly."

Someone emerges from behind the towering tree trunk. A girl – someone nimble and sturdy, is clutching an iron axe in her left hand. The shadows cover her pixie like face and the colour of her short, cropped hair. But he can see the sly smirk on her face. Then he suddenly figures out who she is.

"Molly," he awkwardly says as she steps into the light. She looks more perfect than ever – with her wide, smiling face and toned skin shining under the moonlight. Luke almost goes weak in the knees at the sight of her.

"Luke!" she brightly says, enveloping her boyfriend in a bear hug.

"Uh, I was just thinking about you." He immediately regrets saying this, as she is charming and persuasive. She normally receives the answer if she wishes. It's who Molly is.

Molly giggles, playfully swatting Luke. A light blush spreads across Molly's cheeks as Luke reaches down to smooch her forehead. "What about, handsome?" she asks in a teasing voice, placing her axe down on the ground.

Luke quickly thinks. Then he smoothly says, "The usual. Your laugh, your smile, your...everything." He grins at Molly, hoping to receive the best reaction out of her. His cover up was smooth...but not enough. She will still be suspicious; he has a strong feeling about that.

Laughing, Molly blushes even more. "Aw, you're so sweet." Shyly, she brushes strands of light brown hair out of her face.

"I know I am."

Molly picks up her axe once more and tucks into that gigantic rucksack she has a preference to carry around. Snugly it fits inside. The rucksack bulges with the weight as she swings it around her shoulder. "Come on," she says. "Let's walk."

Luke obliges, happily strolling along with her. He sees her mud caked boots, drenched from the top to bottom. There isn't much mud on a clear, snowy night like this. "Where did you go?" he inquires.

Brilliantly smiling, Molly replies, "I was visiting my friend in the forest." When he gives her the most sceptical look, she protests, "She has a swamp! It's nasty, honestly."

Confused, Luke reminds himself of the paths of the forest. There aren't any houses in the forest. All there is are trees and bushes and wildlife. However, he decides not to press the concept much longer. "Why would you go there?"

She makes a noise of discouragement. "I owed her a favour." She sighs, hanging her head. "A huge favour."

"I see."

Molly claps her hands together, suddenly changing her mood. Giving Luke an eye, she says, "So. What are you actually doing out here on a fine night like this?"

"Uh..." This isn't a good time. Luke still doesn't know when to pop the question! And now, out of all times...It can turn into a disaster. He nervously bites his lip, trying not to meet her eye. "Nothing."

It's the truth. Luke was _physically _doing nothing before coming upon her.

"What? Tell me." She leans in, mischievously smiling. Carefully, she uses a slender finger to poke Luke's tough stomach. "I want to know."

Luke grimaces. It's not too much of a good idea. He's starting to have second thoughts of this _not _being the right moment. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Still mentally debating on the subject, he says, "Maybe not."

"Please?" She gives him a hopeful smile.

Then something happens.

_Light bulb. _That moment, indeed, is the _perfect moment_, in Luke's eyes. He grins, satisfied and more confident than ever. This is the right moment, and it won't be without fail.

"Close your eyes, then I'll tell you." He thoughtfully taps his chin, smirking.

"Okay!" She willingly does so, that goofy expression still on her face.

"One..." Luke reaches into his jacket pocket and withdraws the blue feather. It's as perfect and soft as ever. "Two..." He raises his hand and pulls her a little closer to him. "Three..." He lets the tips of the feather tickle under the sensitive part of her nose.

Molly sneezes.

"You can open your eyes now..."

"What the..."

Then Molly gasps at the sight of the feather. Her large eyes widen even more with the shocks and she begins to beam. It's shining so brightly that Luke does the same. She looks at him, eyes full of adoration and breathes, "Luke..." She is obviously at loss for words.

"I love you, Molly, and I want to marry you," Luke simply says. And he knows his plan has worked. Whether it was the flawless, ideal moment or not, he doesn't care. All he cares about is her reaction and response. Impatiently, he says, "Well?"

"Luke!" Molly places her hands on his cheeks and gives him a big kiss. "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yuh. Merry Christmas, Vicky! Consider this a big gift for me, even though it can never compare to your mom's make up kit and all that cool stuff you were talking about!<strong>


	24. For Wolfy: Wolfy x Gale

**To another frequent supporter of mine, who has reviewed every chapter so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Wolfy <strong>

We're slow dancing on his roof. Our only music in the evening consists of the breezing air snuggling against our warm skin and his deep, faint, humming, floating through the night. His hand is resting on my waist; my hands are on his shoulder.

The romantic candles at the perimeter warm me. I feel a glowing affection towards him as we dance, the candles flickering in the wind. The colours of red and orange waltz while mixing into one another.

Above, the stars are sparkles in the night sky. It's a beautiful, perfect night to dance.

Maybe this isn't really a dance. More or less, we're swaying to his uneven, choppy up and down melody. But I love it. Nothing else can be more perfect at this time.

"What song are you singing?" I fondle the thick braid hanging on the side of his head. It's soft and silvery, light like moonlight.

Whether his accent is English or Irish – I still can't tell, he says in that mysterious tone, "Waltz of the Flowers...from a ballet called the Nutcracker. Can't you tell?" He intently looks at me, carefully tilting his head to the side.

I shake my head. "I've never heard of it before," I confess. Then I blush in embarrassment. Why must I not know much about music? Gale knows almost everything. From raps to operas to waltzes...

He genuinely smiles. "I'm not surprised," he admits with a deep nod. He holds his gaze with me. "It's quite old. It was popular around when I was born."

I stay silent. _Three hundred years ago..._

Gale senses my discomfort, and continues to talk. "When I was born, things were going around like broadways and ballet shows."

I'm confused. "Broadway?"

"Broadway is a gigantic music production," he gently explains. "Kind of like a musical but much more bigger. There are tons of people dancing and singing altogether, and thousands of people gather in a theatre to watch the production... My, Wolfy, it's beautiful."

Almost anything that comes from Gale's lips, I believe. "Three hundred years ago," I breathe.

Gale carelessly shrugs, obviously not bothered by the fact about his immortality. Which is strange, because he frequently hints on it.

"You know so many songs," I remark, awed. "You know nearly everything!" I've said this many times before but this time, my point is strongly justified. My shoulders slump and I stop moving. He doesn't urge me to keep swaying. "Is it strange to stay young forever?"

Then Gale smiles. It's completely charming that I have to plant my lips again his. After pulling back, Gale tells me, "My companion used to say, 'Let us die young or let us live forever.'"

I think this is awfully random for him to be bringing a quote like this up. I sure am not going to live forever. "Why?" Unless he's going to tell me the tale of Peter Pan again – never growing up. That is mighty strange.

"Wolfy." Gale runs his thin fingers along my cheek. "The question is _why _you would want to stay young forever, or _do _you want to stay young forever." He gently lifts my chin up. He grazes his velvety lips against mine.

"'Let us die young or let us live forever...'" I quote, then ponder. After a few moments, I say, "Well, I don't want to die."

"Wolfy," Gale says again. He gestures above. I follow his movement to be staring at the glittering orbs suspending in the dark atmosphere. "The stars live forever. And amongst the stars is heaven."

"Heaven," I dreamily repeat.

"And heaven," Gale rests his hands against my shoulder. "And heaven, Wolfy, is _life_."

"They really are beautiful," I agree, then gaze into his glassy eyes. I frown, coming to a realization. "No. No, I want to stay on earth with you."

To my surprise, Gale chuckles. Bringing my close to him, snuggling against his beating chest, he strokes my hair. He tells me, "Heaven can wait, we're already watching the stars."

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Young reference, haha. Merry Christmas, Wolfy!<br>**

**Okay, well this is the last of the one-shots and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much, you guys were wonderful! **

****To FlamingIceWolfGirl, rongirl98, SparrowInTheSnow, otakuandproud123, fooboo24, swingdancer23, weirdogirl, khAel, HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE, Astro.x, chocolatesundae, Xx Eve Of Destruction xX, floopyrocks, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, Pepsipiggy, HarvestMoonLuv, xStarxShine, Icee Suicune, yuseirulez34, Hero'sValour132, The Silver Arrow, XxnalushippingxX, and GreyHeartedHero! ****

****Merry Christmas, y'all. Hope it's the best it can be. xx (: **  
><strong>


End file.
